The Dragon Child of Two Worlds
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A birthday wish gone horribly wrong and a girl from our world ends up in Middle Earth, and has been deaged to that of a five year old child. To make matters worst, she has to now travel with a group of people just to destroy a ring. She never read the books or seen the movies. She always knew having a boy's name especially one meaning dragon was a bad thing. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Hobbit or anything involving The Lord of the Rings. For they belong to their rightful creator and owner J.R.R .Tolkien**

 **I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

 **Warning: Charachers might be OOC, but I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might. Believe me, I will be trying my hardest to keep the Characters true to their personalities. I also do not know a lot about this series since I have not read the books. Yes, I've seen the movies but I've not seen them in some time so my memory is not so good. Anyways a friend of mine really wanted me to try writing a Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings story. So I thought I'll give it a try. Also please note that my Spelling and Grammar are still terrible. I'm trying my hardest to fix this, since they never been my best subjects but no one is perfect. So you been warned.**

 **Rated M. Reason for this is due to the fact I wish to be very careful. There will be violence, very strong langue such as swearing, crude humor, Possible character deaths, mensions of neglect, sorrow, mensions of depression and might have some dark disturbing themes to the story.**

 **Summary: A birthday wish gone horribly wrong and a girl from our world ends up in Middle Earth, with no clue how the story unfolds since she never read or seen the movies. She always knew having a boy's name especially a name which means dragon was a bad thing, especially since she's been deaged to that of a five year old child. To make matters worst, she has to now travel with a group of people just to destroy some ring while trying to stay alive. It's not by choice, since the old wizard is most likely the only person who knows how to send her home. When the time comes, will she stay or will she return to her own world? Also maybe she should have paid a little more attention when they say, be careful what you wish for.**

 **Please Read, Review, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Birthdays were suppose to be happy, fun and joyful events. A time for family and friends to celebrate one's birth. However this was not the case for most people. For twenty one year old Draco Catherine Sretaw, she only saw Birthdays as a bad omen. Since the day she had been born, Death had always followed her. It had claimed the life of her mother, the very day she had been born. Her mother had died after calling her Draco, before any of the doctors could even tell her that she had given birth to a daughter. Her mother died rather suddenly without ever knowing if she had a son or a daughter, because of this her father had chosen to give her the name that her mother had been determined to give her. An event that would set things off in a negative light. True her kind hearted father never once blamed her for her mother's untimely death. Since these events happen and it did not help matters much that her mother had been very sick and due to her illness it had caused complications that could not be helped.

However every year on her Birthday or near the the day of her birth. Death had always claimed the life of someone she cared for, and people often told her these events were just weird coincidences or bad timing. They would also try and convince her that the deaths were no way her fault. She never believe them and often saw herself as a curse or a mistake. In fact she had chosen to isolate her self from others in order to protect herself at rather young age after loosing so many of her friends to strange incidents besides having family members dying on her as well.

True this was in not a healthy way to live. However she believed it was for the best especially if she didn't want to be hurt emotionally again when she loss another loved one. Call her cruel, cold hearted or selfish but she was just doing what she believed was best. If only the same could be done or said for her family to isolate them from her life. They just didn't understand and she had no idea how to exsplain it to them. She was just thankful that her family never tried to force her to make friends but she could tell they were deeply troubled and concerned at how anti social she was around others. A few times she would hear her father speaking with his parents in hopes to try and make sense of all this. They kept reassuring her father that it could be just a phase she was going through and would eventually grow out of it. Sadly it was not the case. In fact it seemed to only grow worst over time.

True she always felt guilty or bad for making her family worry so much. However she was just so sick of losing those she cared about. She had lost way too many friends as well as family members over the years. This year would be no different she would loose another loved one. Truthfully she just wanted this day to be over and done with. She was pulled briefly from her troubling thoughts when her father had dropped by earlier that morning to wish her Happy Birthday and spend some time with his only child before he had to go to work. She had been rather out of during the visit and had unconsciously tuned everything out around her. She had hugged her dad goodbye before had left her house. Even though she wished she could have stopped him from going in to work on this day. However she knew her father needed to work so he could pay his bills and other reasons.

Draco was a Caucasian, roughly five foot six in height, and she had a slender, healthy, athletic looking appearance to her. She had natural dark brown hair that appeared to turn into a much lighter brown color near the ends of her hair and had natural bright golden amber color eyes. She always kept her hair in the same style as Cheshire's from the anime called Pandora Hearts. She never really been a girlly girl type of person and she absoultly hated dresses and skirts with a passion.

She sat there silently in her kitchen as she wore her black hooded shirt that had long kimono style sleeves to it, black jeans and black shoes. She sat there waiting quietly for the dreaded phone call to come in, to tell her that she lost another loved one. Soon as turned eighteen she had moved out and gotten her own place. In hopes that distancing herself from her family would protect them, but it made no difference the deaths still happened on her Birthday and near her Birthday. She felt like she counting down the minutes before the fatal blow to her already damaged heart.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts just as her cellphone began going off. She very slowly glanced down at the caller id. It was from the hospital. There was no surprise in her eyes or even on her face. She knew when she answered the phone call her broken heart was going to shatter even more so. Closing her eyes as she braced herself for the devastating news as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked softly. Her voice sounded flat and devoid of any emotion.

"Is this Draco Catherine Sretaw?" The caller asked sounding a little unsure how to say her name or respond to such a lifeless sounding voice.

"It is." She said as she tightened her grip slightly on her cell phone as she braced herself.

"We are sorry to you this but your father, Liam Haynes Sretaw has passed away from a sudden heart attack on his way to work." The caller said causing Draco to feel her broken heart shatter even more so. However Draco remained calm as she finished talking with the hospital, before she called the funeral home to make final arangements and other calls that needed to be delt with. She hesistated when called her Grandfather. Her Grandfather answered and when Draco told him of his son's untimely passing. Just last year his wife, her grandmother had passed away. Her grandfather said absoultly nothing to her as he only hung up the phone on her.

Draco sadly looked at her cell phone as tried calling back a few times but each time she was hung up on until her grandfather shouted the words, "I have no granddaughter, so stop calling me you dmonic brat of death and misfortune!" before the loud click sound of the phone being slammed down was heard. It had been the final straw or nail in coffin. Her grandfather no longer wanted anything to do with her. Now she was truly all alone.

She stood up and headed into the livingroom. She paused when she noticed a package sitting on her desk with a small birthday cake. A white cake with emerald green icing around the edges that looked like leaves and vines covered the cake. In the center of the cake was one lonely candle with the green gel writing that read 'Happy Birthday Draco, make a wish' neatly written on the cake. True earlier in the morning her father had dropped by like he always did before going to work, he had wished her a happy birthday. She kept asking him to stop celebrating her birthday over the years but he never listened. She had been so lost in thought earlier when he had dropped by that she never even noticed that he had given her a present and a cake.

Regret, remorse and guilt ate away at her soul. If only she could turn back time and at least thank him for the kind act. However what was in the past would remain there forever in stone. It could not be changed. She slowly walked over to the desk as she picked up the package. She than opened it. Inside was a set of books and a complete series of dvds known as The hobbit and the lord of the rings series by J.R.R. Tolkien. A note rested on top of the books. She picked up the note to read it. Happy Birthday my little dragon pup, I hope you will enjoy the books and the movies. I will always love you. Love Dad. Also don't forget to make a wish on the candle, you always had a habbit of not doing that.

Draco never once read the seires or even seen the movies before. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her birthday cake. Maybe just to grant her father's last request she would just this once make a wish. She had no idea what to wish for, though. Nothing can bring back the dead or reverse time. Also in her opion wishes as well as dreams never come true or else she would have been free of death and heart ache years ago. Glancing at the books and the movies she decided to make a childish wish as she lit the candle on the cake.

"I wish I was in the lord of the rings." She said without really thinking just seconds before blowing out the candle. Once the candle went out, the lights in her house flickered on and off a few times. The house seemed to tremble for a brief second which startled her. Suddenly shadows seemed to move unnaturally in the quiet house. A drak heavy feeling soon settled within the house. She dully noticed that outside had turned positively black, as a heavy down pour of freezing rain came down just as lightning flash and thunder rumbled loudly. "Okay...that was rather creepy." She softly under her breath. "It's the middle of winter and there is a thunderstorm going on outside." she noted softly.

" _Be careful what you wish for. Even though it's curious how you a human, have been given the name Draco which is another word for Dragon."_ A low hiss of a whispear was heared loudly making Draco jump and spin around. The voice was clearly male, it sounded like it was speaking with light growls and hisses with in its voice as it spoke. However there was nothing there but Draco could sense something was in the very room with her.

"Whose there? Show yourself now!" She demanded as she spun around frantically trying to locate the intruder in her house.

" _Draco...enjoy a second chance...Just remember this is what you wished for."_ The voice said making Draco turn just in time to see the ghostly image of a very large dragon satrring right at her. It had an evil exspression on it's face as it stared right at her. If she seen the movies or at least read the books she would have reconised that this ghostly creature was non other than Smaug. Before she could scream or do anything the ghostly image than lundged foreward with it's jaws wide open. Draco knew nothing more as her world went completely black.

She slowly began to stir after god knows how long she been out cold for. A warm hand was gently shaking her a bit. With a groan escaped her lips as her eyes very slowly opened as she came face to face with some elderly man dressed in grey robes, and a matching grey hat. He was holding a strange staff or was it a large walking stick? She didn't know. In a weird way he almost reminded her of Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series. She clearly was no longer in her house but in the middle of a forest on some kind of dirt road. She was very confused to see it was either late spring or early summer now. She than noticed a horse and cart pulling what appeared to be fireworks. A small river was flowing near by as well.

"What is a young child like yourself laying in the middle of road sleeping?" He asked her as he stared at her.

"I'm not a child!" Draco snapped at him as she sat up slowly. Her body felt heavy and sore. Only to make a horrifying discovery that her voice sounded rather childish, that everything around her seemed much bigger than it should have been. Thankfully her clothes still fit her or this would have been very awkward. The old man satred at her for a few minutes, He silently noticed that her clothes were strange and showed she was not from around these parts. Also the child gave off a unsual aura or light about her. It was in no way evil feeling but it was rather dark for someone so young. Also her eyes revealed a haunted look in them. A look no child should possess.

"What is your name and where are you from?" He asked her in a very serious tone.

"My fully name is Draco Catherine Sretaw, and I am from Vermont." She spoke as she glared up at him.

"Unsual name for a young girl." He said softly as he stared at her. He ignored where she was from, for a moment as a slow realization sank in.

"Trust me when I say, it really wasn't my choice to be named another word for a Dragon. Let alone having a boy's name." She grumbled bitterly as she slowly stood up.

"How old are you?" He asked her suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" She growled at him with narrowed eyes.

"Please just answer my question." He said as he stared at her.

"Twenty one." She said calmly. The old man gave a small smile as his suspicions had been proven correct.

"I'm afraid to tell you this Draco, but you are no longer in your world but in another called Middle Earth. It also appears that you went from a twenty one year old, straight to that of a five year old child." The old man said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. The old man than pointed to the river.

"Go take a look at your reflection, and you will see what I mean." He said calmly. Draco gave him a strange look as she walked over to the river. Starring back at her was not her twenty one year old self but that of her five year old self. She did the only logical thing that anyone in her position would do. She screamed. Birds took to the air in fright from her scream as she broke the thick silence that had been around them. "Now, now calm down it's not that bad." He said with an amused smile as she snapped her head towards him. She have him a glare that promised a very slow and painful death.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!" She hissed in rage as she felt her hair bristle in rage. "Look at me, I'm a fricken kid again! How do I even reverse this!?" She demanded as she glared at him. If looks could kill the old man would have already been dead by now.

"I'm starting to see why you were named after a dragon. You have the firey temper as one and the charming personality as one." He said calmly as he stared at her.

"So I'm anti social, give me a break. No one is perfect." She spat back at him as she growled in rage. The old man had to hold back a laugh, the way she was growling at him like that of a baby dragon. Especially if the baby dragon had felt insulted and now simply pouting. Her name fit her perfectly. Even if it was usually a boy's name.

"Now as I was saying, you are not from this world but in another one. I fear you were pulled into this one for a reason and have been deaged as well for that reason. I need you to tell me, everything about what happened to you before I found you here." Gandalf said.

"Who are you?" She asked him as she stare at him in confusion and a hint of frustration combined.

"I go by many names. However I am called Gandalf. I'm also a wizard." He said.

"Lovely...I'm trapped in another world with a insane old man." She said with a flat exspression as she stared at him. "Also there is no such thing as magic."

"I take it magic in your world does not exist?" Gandalf asked her calmly with a look of amusement on his face.

"Just cheep illusions, card tricks and slight of hand which we call magic. I know a few slight of hand tricks but I don't call it magic." She answered truthfully.

"Draco, I understand your confused, frustrated maybe even scared-"

"More pissed off than scared." she corrected him coldly as she stared at him with a dark look. Part of her knew she was being rather rude to the old man, and had been taught way better than this but at the very moment she really didn't care. She was pissed, no livid would be more accurate.

"Just answer my question." He said sighing.

"Fine." Draco grumbled before she slowly went over the events with Gandalf. She basically gave him a smaller version of her life story. Gandalf listened quietly to her tale. When she was done Gandalf gave her a sad look before he suddenly reached out and ruffled her hair. She growled loudly as she glared up at him. She did not like human contact all that much and was very tempted to bite his hand. Seeing her dark look and the fact he had felt her recoil at his touch, he moved his hand quickly away from her soft hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss...and happy-"

"Say the B-day word and I will not hesitate to break your staff in a few pieces. Also my B-day is in winter. It's not winter so it's not that dreadful day." She hissed at him in warning.

"You would rob an old man of his walking stick?" He asked her as he raised an eye brow at her.

"You say you're a wizard and that you can use magic. So you can just make a new one easily." She said flatly as she stared at him with a blank look. Gandalf only chuckled at her.

"I have no doubt that you would break my staff, if given the chance. Come Draco, or we will be late for a party." He said calmly with a smile.

"Party?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Yes. Now come." he said grinning as he walked towards his wagon.

"Wait, why should I even go with you?" She asked him as she unconsciously began following him.

"Because my dear, I might be the only person able to figure out how to send you home and why you were brought here. Also it would not be right for me to leave a denfeseless child in the middle of no where, especially when she is not use to this world, has no where to go or even know of the dangers that lerk in shadows in this world." He said. "However I must ask you, not to tell anyone your real age or even tell them your not from Middle Earth."

"I don't think anyone would believe me if I tried, so there is no problem there." She grumbled bitterly as she followed him to the wagon. They than got on the wagon as they started out on their journey. After a few minutes off silence she decided to ask a question that all children ask. "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"To the Shire to meet an old friend of mine." Gandalf said.

"Another wizard?" she asked him.

"No...He's a Hobbit." Gandalf said as he confused her completely.

"What the hell is a Hobbit?!" She asked in confusion making Gandalf laugh.

"You have much to learn and watch your language it's rather unlady like." He said as he quickly moved his staff away from her before she could really carry out her threat to break it. She sat there glaring at him as she growled low under her breath. "You also might want to start-"

"I hate dresses and skirts. If you so much as try to force me to wear one, I swear to you that I really will break your staff and than burn the pieces." She snarled at him.

"You are a rather hostile child." Gandalf said.

"Tch...you have no idea just how bloody thirsty I can actually be." She said coldly.

"I can imagine...the years of loneliness and isolation can lead one down a path of complete darkness and self destruction. It exsplains why your aura is so dark." He said as he stared at her.

"Sometimes being in darkness can protect and conceal you better than being in the light." Draco said softly. Gandalf said nothing to her response as they continued their journey. Draco sat there in complete silence as she took in the peaceful landscape around her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shire and a Party

**All Disclaimers are located on the first Chapter.**

 **Please Read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The journey remained in a thick uneasy silence. However Draco very slowly began to grow bored of the silence and grew bored of the peaceful scenery as well. So she decided to ask some questions, just so she could try and understand this new world better. "So...what kind of creatures live in this world exactly?" She asked almost hesistantly all the while dreading the answer she would receive. Gandalf gave a small smile at her question.

"There are many creatures...like elves, ghosts, drawves, humans, hobbits, some wizards, necromancers, dragons, trolls, gobblins, wargs, orcs, giant spiders and many more. Why do you ask?" He asked her out of curiousity.

"Just curious and it's a way of making conversation." Draco said softly. _I'm starting to think I should have wished to be in Harry Potter or something that I'm more familiar with. Than again...maybe this was for the best...Maybe._ Draco thought silently to herself.

"I see...you're bored." He stated in amusement.

"No...well...maybe just a little bit bored." She grumbled bitterly. "Since I'm currently stuck here in this strange world, I might as well figure out what I'm up against so I can at least survive it." she said softly.

"To be honest with you Draco, you most likely wont survive very long here in this world." Gandalf answered. She stared at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"Wow...that was a rather blunt and nice way of saying, your officially fucked." She said bluntly as she stared at him.

"Language." Gandalf said frowning at her. "Didn't your parents teach you better mannors?" he asked.

"Oh they did, I'm just still rather pissed off with my current situation and making it well known. I never claimed to be nice." She said calmly. "Also thanks for not sugar coating the truth from me."

"Your welcome...I think." Gandalf said looking at her as though she grew a second head or something. "I need to ask you, what was the last thing you saw and heard before you woke here."

"I thought I exsplained all this before." Draco said sighing as she felt a small headache forming.

"You are leaving important details out. All you told me, was that you made a silly wish on a birthday candle before blowing it out, and than waking up in the middle of the road where I found you. Besids the obvious fact that you have been turned into a child again." Gandalf said.

"Look, I don't know what I saw exactly. However I'm almost positive that I saw a ghost of a dragon. I also believe it talked to me before it lundged at me which caused me to loose consciousness. I really don't know what I saw, It could have been a figment of my imagination for all I know." Draco said in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What did the ghostly image say?" Gandalf asked her in a serious tone.

Draco stared at him. "I believe it said, _'_ _Draco...enjoy a second chance...Just remember this is what you wished for.'_ I don't even know if the ghostly image I saw was the person that was even speaking, or if I just imaged the whole bloody thing!" Draco said as she unconsciously did the perfect voice impression of Smaug only when she spoke the words that she believed came from the ghostly image that she had seen. Gandalf's eyes widen in alarm and nearly jumped when he heard the familiar voice that was not her own escaping her lips.

He stared at her for a long time. His exspression was as though he seen a ghost or something. Draco looked at Gandalf with confusion. It was clearly seen on her face. Why had Gandalf reacted like that, let alone why was he now starring at with such eyes of alarm. "I really hate to ask this, but why are you starring at me like I grew a second or something? Let alone as to why you suddenly jumped as though I ripped off my entire face off or something equally disturbing?" She asked slowly.

"It is nothing." He said quickly as he looked away from her.

"It had to be something to get a reaction like the one you just gave me. So out with it." Draco pointed out bitterly.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, yet." He said slowly with a troubled exspression on his face.

"Yet?! So there is something I should be concerned about?" Draco demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I just ask you, to never use the voice again." Gandalf said as he refused to answer her questions.

"Why does it unnerve you?" She asked using the same voice impression she did from early.

"Draco, I mean it...stop." Gandalf said in warning. He was hiding something from her. Something that was making Draco suspicious of him. However she would let it slide for now at least.

"Fine, I'll stop...only if you change me back to normal." She said firmly.

"I can't do anything about your situation yet, Draco. However I will tell you this now, you have a better chance of surving this world with people who know this world far greater than you do, learn from them and do not wonder far from them, let alone leave their sight. Do not stray from the path of light or even continue down the dark lonely road you have chosen for yourself or else you will fall into darkness. Lastly you should try being a little more open towards people, or else you'll never make friends that way." Gandalf said in a very serious tone.

 _Friends...huh?_ Draco thought to herself sadly as she remembered all the friends she had lossed over the years to death. It made her stomache turn just thinking about it, let alone hearng the word Friend. Oh how she felt like vomiting when ever she heard that deaded word. However she was troubled with how Gandalf was acting now. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about the ghostly image she had seen.

"Also what I was saying earlier...you will need to start wearing clothes that will help you blend better into this world." He said calmly.

"Fine...but it better not be a dress or a skirt. Also it better not be the color pink!" She added.

"Very well..." Gandalf said as their journey fell back into thick uneasy silence between them once more. After a few more hours they were finally near the Shire. Draco stared as a few hobbit children ran over as they happily greeted Gandalf. Gandalf said nothing as Draco gave him a confused glance at how silent he was as they continued pass the kids making thieir smiles drop. Gandalf than smiled ever so slightly, just as a few small fireworks went off which startled Draco since she never even saw him set them off. The children smiled almost insteantly as they laughed and cheer happily again. "You have fogotten that I'm a wizard, Draco." he said smirking at Draco's reaction.

"Slight of hand trickery, magic is not real. I keep telling you this, old man." Draco growled at him. Gandalf only shook his head at her.

"Draco, you have much to learn about this world. However I assure you magic is very real. Both good and evil. Other wise you would not have been deaged to that of a five year old child or even pulled away from your own world." He said nothing more as they headed to their destination. She hated to admite it but he did have a point in a weird way. Magic was the only logical exsplaination as to what was happening to her. The other conclusion was that she was dead and been sent to one very strange afterlife or it was hell for whatever she did in past life or something.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" She hissed out bitterly to him.

"Just pointing out the truth." Gandalf said with a light chuckle.

"Since you claim to be a wizard, can't you just use your staff to change me back to normal or even use your magic to do something?" She asked him in annoyance.

"My magic doesn't work like that...whatever deaged you...was a far more ancient and was a far more powerful form of magic, one that I have never encountered or ever felt before in my life time. It will take time for me to figure this all out, I dare not try anything against this form of magic, in case it might seriously cause you harm or worse take your very life away." He said sighing.

"Seriously, I think you would be doing me a huge favor at this point. Can't we just try it?" She asked as she stared at him.

"Draco, try not to think about your situation right now. Just try and enjoy your childhood once more and make friends. Like I said before I can't do anything about your current situation as of yet. Also someone so young shouldn't be asking for an early death." Gandalf said firmly.

"Tch...death is nothing to fear...especially when it has followed you since the day you were born." Draco hissed as her right eye began twitching frantically as she glared at him.

"You keep glaring like that and your face is going to get stuck looking like that." Gandalf said frowning.

"I would not know how to be a child, even if I tried acting like one, Gandalf." She spoke softly as she dropped her glare. Her stomache was twisting into tighter knots at the very word friend "Besides...children do not know the reality of how harsh and cruel the world can really be until they actually see it for themselves or witness it." Draco said softly with a dark exspression. Gandalf frowned at those words as he glanced at her.

"Gandalf!" A male hobbit called out as he ran over pulling the two from their thoughts. Draco turned her head to look at him.

"Hello Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said with a smile as he reconised the hobbit.

"Whose your young friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at Draco.

"This is Draco. She's well...a very unusal child to say the least. She's bit strange and odd... however she is currently traveling with me and that's all I can tell you." Gandalf said calmly.

 _Must not break the staff...must not break the staff._ Draco chanted in her mind as she tried to keep her temper under control. However she suspected she would gain a permeant twtch in her right eye after this was all over and when she was back to normal.

"Draco, is a rather unusal name for a girl." Frodo said as he looked at her.

"Was not my choice to be named Dragon." Draco said bitterly as she felt her eye twitch fantically in annoyance. Yep she was going to gain a permeant twitch in her eye after this was all over and done with.

"I did not mean to offend you, it's just not common for a girl to have such a name." Frodo said once he saw her exspression and had heard her response.

"You didn't...I just been having one really bad day and I forget not to take it out on others. Forgive me for my rudeness, it was uncalled for." She said. It's not like she could tell him the truth anyways. One, he wouldn't believe her. Two, Gandalf told her not to tell anyone about her situation, and lastly she didn't even know how to begin telling her story without sounding like she gone completely insane or mad. However at this point she most likely already lost her mind.

"All is forgiven." Frodo said with a smile. Gandalf than smiled a bit at this.

"Draco, it's nice to know you really do have some mannors, instead of having the mannors of a ill temper serpent guarding it's treasure." Gandalf said smiling.

"That's it, The staff is getting broken one way or another before this night ends!" She spat angrily at him in warning as gave a angry sounding snarl at the end of her statement. Frodo laughed nervously at this and yet at the same time he could clearly see why she ahd been named dragon.

"You wouldn't really do that to Gandalf would you?" Frodo asked her. Draco than very slowly revealed a wide, purely evil, demonic cheshire cat like grin as she very slowly looked at Gandalf as her eyes sparked with evil mischief. The same grin she would use to scare people so they would keep their distance and not bother her.

"Frodo...please do not encourage her or even provoke her." Gandalf said sighing. "Now than. I believe we have a party to set up for your uncle." Gandalf said as he got off the wagon.

"Yes...I'm sure my uncle will be very hapy to see you again." Frodo said. "Are you staying as well Draco?"

Draco wanted to say no, but Gandalf answered quickly. "Of course she's staying. However I fear my young friend here will need some better clothes to fit in. Since she's not from around these parts."

"I'm afraid I don't have dresses or skirts." Frodo said frowning. "However maybe one of the other Baggins might-"

"She does not wear dresses or skirts where she is from. It's not right for a girl to wear such things until she's much older." Gandalf said quickly before Draco could say anything.

"If that's the case, I'm pretty sure some of my old clothes should fit her than." Frodo said. "By the way where are you from."

"She's from the very far north...a small village that is no longer standing but only stands as burned ruins." Gandalf said calmly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Frodo said as he looked at Draco.

"It happens. What's in the past can not be changed." She said calmly. She had too keep her temper under control and just go with Gandalf's lie for now but boy did he have a lot of exsplaining to do when everything was over with.. She than got off the wagon as Frodo lead her inside the house so he could give her some of his old clothes. Gandalf went to speak with Frodo's Uncle. Fodo handed her a bundle of clothing before she disappeared inside the washing chambers to change clothes. She soon came out wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a dark green vest, and what appeared to be dark green pants as well. She kept her black shoes on. Neatly folded in her arms were clothes.

"I'm glad my old clothes fit you. You may keep them if you like." Frodo said with a smile.

"Thanks." Draco said softly. "But where can I set these down?" She asked him.

"Right over here." Frodo said with a smile as he pointed to a chair near by. She neatly set them down just as she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Gandalf and Bilbo entering the room. Draco stared at Bilbo in confusion as she looked at the older hobbit. Something about him was oddly familiar to her as though she had seen him before somewhere, it was rather strange to say the least.

 _"The barrel rider!"_ A deep angry sound of a hiss like growl echoed in her ear loudly making her almost jump as she turned her head swiftly to the side but nothing was there.

 _Okay that was just weird...I could have sworn I heard that ghostly voice again. Maybe i'm just jumpy and stressed about my situation._ Draco thought to herself with a frown as she looked at Bilbo and Gandalf.

"So this is the girl from the very far north, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked with a warm friendly smile.

"Yes." Gandalf said as Bilbo's smile slowly disappeared as he truly noticed her eyes and how haunted they look. A look no child should ever have to possess. Eyes that have only seen pain, suffering and death. They also appeared very lifeless and void of any positive emotions.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your village. I bet you must be truamatised by such a loss." Bilbo said softly in concern.

"Just wasn't prepaired for it. Nothing can be done to change what has happened." Draco said calmly.

"Even so, you're still very young. By the way what is your name?" he asked her softly.

"It's Draco." She said.

"Your name is dragon?" He asked in surprise.

"Wasn't my choice to be named that." She said bitterly.

"However your name does seem to fit you. You have the same percing eyes as a dragon in some respects." He said as he stared at her. He could not shake the errie feeling he seen her eyes before only at the time the eyes had belonged to terrifying creature of mass strength and pure darkness.

"As well as the temper I must add." Gandalf added with a light chuckle. Oh how Draco wanted to flip him off but she managed to convince herself not to do it. However she still had threat to carry out though. The staff was so going to end up as fire wood. "However I believe we have a party we must up hold. After all we wouldn't want to upset the guests." Gandalf said.

"How true you are, Gandalf. By the way, I don't think I introduce myself. I'm Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle." He said to Draco.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said softly.

"Likewise, Draco." he said with a smile before he headed outside to mingle with his other guests.

"No one has told me what kind of party this is." Draco said softly as she glanced to Gnadalf and Frodo.

"It's my uncle's one hundred and sixteenth birthday." Frodo said making Draco's eyes widen as she stared at him in disbelief. Gandalf almost laughed at poor Draco's exspression. The poor girl really had no idea what she was really up against in this world.

 _He has to be lying...there is no way Bilbo's turning that old...sixty maybe...but one hundred and sixteen? No fucken way that was even possible._ Her mind yelled as it tried to sort this information out. She was silent as she walked after Frodo and Gandalf as they headed outside to join the party. Draco was not one for parties and decided to just stay close to Gandalf. Hobbit children were happily playing games and just being well kids. Draco however just sat near Gandalf and just listened to how the adults talked around her. Many were happily eating around her. She accepted a small plate of food.

Frodo sat down beside her with a curious look. "Don't you want to play with the other kids?" He asked her.

"Not really." Draco said softly as she poked a carrot with her fork that was on her plate. She honestly felt very uncomfortable being here at this party. Maybe she should politely excuse herself and hide inside the house until the party was over with or something.

"Frodo, Draco does not know how to be a normal child due to how she was raised in her village." Gandalf said. Frodo frowned at those words and wondered what kind of village did that to children. Draco said nothing as watched everything around her. Ocasionally her eyes drifted to Bilbo who was happily talking with his guests, however something about him was oddly familiar to her, however her eyes watched intently as he would unconcoiusly finger his pocket. He was hiding something. From the looks of it, it was something small and round. Most likely a ring or something. It was none of her business but something about Bilbo was irritating her to no end and she had no idea why.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Fireworks

**All Disclaimers are located on 1st chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The party seemed to last for hours. Draco was beginning to grow restless and far more uneasy being around so many hobbits who were smiling, laughing, dancing and just having fun. She basically tuned everything out around her. She had been thinking about her situation, logically this shouldn't have been even possible, yet here she was in another world, deaged back to her five year old self, and she honestly had no exsplainations as to how this even happened. If anything she was only making herself even more frustrated, issed and even more uneasy about her entire situation the more she dwelled on her situation. It just wasn't fair. Than again when was life ever fair to her?

Draco was just so out of it, that she tuned everything out around her. She kept her eyes locked on the only three beings she knew here at this party. Gandalf who was smoking his pipe, enjoying the food, drink as he would occasionally speak with Frodo and Bilbo. Frodo was happily talking with Gandalf and to another hobbit who she didn't know. It appeared the other hobbit was Frodo's best friend or something. Bilbo was all over the place talking with his fellow hobbits, to Gandalf and even to Frodo. It was like she gone invisable or something as she watched the events unfold around her.

This did not bother her in the slightest. She preferred being left alone anyways. However for some stupid reason or another she just couldn't move her eyes away from Bilbo's pocket, as he would unconciously touch whatever was in it. To be honest It was beginning to annoy and irritate her immensely. Why the hell was she so interested with whatever was in Bilbo's blasted pocket?

True she had always been rather attracted towards shiny objects ever since she was little, especially when it came towards sparkling gemstones. True gold and silver also captured her attention but gemstones most of all had her undivided attention. Her grandmother often had to lead her away from jewelry stores, and away from from the jewelry section in stores. All because of the way she would stare into the display cases filled with the sparkling treasure within.

True this was long before she had ever decided to isolate herself from others and not trust herself around other people. However hard she tried she was still attracted to shiny objects but she often managed to keep her obsession well hidden from others. However there were times when she would give into the temptation and buy whatever captured her attention to settle her obsession.

She gripped her fork tightly in her right hand, as she unconsciously continued to tighten her grip on the fork as her irritation and frustration grew even more inside her. Suddenly the fork in her hand snapped clean in half. Like a lit match touching a flammable liquid, she swiftly pulled herself away from her thoughts. Her eyes widen as she began to panic as she stared at the broken remains of the fork. She wasn't sure how the hell she just snapped a metal fork in half like she did.

 _Maybe it was brittle, flawed or just old?_ She tried to convince herself as she glanced around nervously in hopes no one had witnessed what she just did. Thinking quickly she tossed the remains of the fork into a near by bush before anyone noticed. _I really hope no one noticed that._ She thought to herself as she glanced around nervously. Thankfully no one had noticed the small incident. She let out a soft sigh as she picked up her glass of water to take a sip. She hoped this party would end soon. She had already lost count of how much time had already passed.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts once more when Frodo brought his friend over. She looked up at him in confusion as too why he had brought his friend over. "Sam, this is Draco. The human girl from the very far north who is currently traveling with Gandalf. Draco this is Sam, my best friend." Frodo said introducing Sam to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, miss Draco." Sam said as he looked at her.

"Likewise." she said softly even though she was bit confused. Seeing the confused look on her face Frodo cleared his throat.

"I been trying to convince Sam to dance with Rosie. I was hoping you could help me." Frodo said grinning.

"Who?" Draco asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"The most beautiful hobbit in the whole Shire." Sam said sighing as he looked at Rosie as she danced around happily. He had a dream like exspression on his face.

"Than go dance with her." Frodo said.

"I can't do that." sam said.

"Sure you can." Frodo said. Draco felt her stomache turning at these words. Letting out a soft sigh she moved to sit behind Sam even though she was now sitting on top of the table. She had a dark look on her face as she glared at the Hobbit who was upsetting her stomache.

"No, I can't Mr. Frodo...there are so many hobbits who want to dance with her. She would never be happy with me." Sam said.

"You never know until you ask, her or at least tell her how you feel. We girls are not mind readers." Draco said flatly with no emotion in her voice.

"I can't do that either!" Sam yelled looking embarrassed. Draco rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can." Frodo said smiling. "It's not that hard...just walk up to her and simply ask her for a dance."

Draco felt her stomache turn violently as she felt stomache vile bounce in the back of her throat. _That does it! I can't take this mushy shit any longer! I refuse to loose my dinner, all because of this mushy bull shit!_ Draco's mind screamed in rage as she moved her self into position. "All you need is a little nudge, Sam." Draco growled under her breath before she pushed with her foot into Sam's back gently but with her enough force to make him stumble foreward into the crowd of dancers as he desperately tried to regain his balance. Before he could fall on his face, Rosie had been the one who caught him from doing a face plant into the ground. Rosie smiled at him as she gave a soft laugh as she dragged Sam into dance with her.

Frodo looked at Draco as she moved to sit down beside him. "What?" She asked him in annoyance.

"Thank you, for heping my friend." Frodo said with a wide smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said in a flat tone as she kept a straight face while she looked at him.

"I know what you did." He said.

"Prove it." Draco stated coldly.

"I don't have too. However I do thank you for helping my friend...even if your method was bit harsh." Frodo said smiling as he stood up to talk with a few other hobbits. Draco only shook her head as she stood up to walk around. She soon over heard someone talking to Bilbo.

"What was it like to meet a dragon in person, sixty years ago?" The person asked. This captured her attention insteantly. Out all the fantasy creatures she ever read about, Dragons had always been her favorite.

"Dragons are terrifying creatures...that only bring death, suffering and firey destruction in it's wake with a lust for gold and treasure." he said softly. Draco tried to listen to his tale but a few hobbit kids with noise makers ran by her which drowned out the conversation. Growling under her breath from how the kids had messed with her hearing she moved closer to listen. "A black arrow...pierced straight through the dragon's heart after it attacked lake town...killing many in it's awakening...we were the ones that woke the beast up. A terrifying mistake we did that cost many to loose their lives that night sixty years ago." Bilbo said looking truamatised by the memories of whatever he was speaking about.

Strange merky images seemed to flash through Draco's eyes at an alarming rate as she listened to Bilbo's brief story. She could not fully understand what she was seeing. She felt as though she was in a deep trance as the images played out before her. A large cave like structure that was once a great city, filled with gold and gems as far as the eyes could see. The night sky, the wind whistling pass her as the feeling of flying washed over her, a very large dark shadow danced across the dark surface of water illuminated only by moonlight as the shadow travels towards a town floating on the surface of the water. Fire consuming the town like a wild fire and a black arrow flying towards her with scary accuracy heading straight for her chest.

Draco was ripped violently from these images just as a very sharp burning pain seared across her chest right over her very heart. Almost at the same time a hand had landed on her shoulder, making her insteantly recoil from the touch upon contact. This seemed to help pull her fully out of whatever trance she had been in. "Draco, are you alright? You look as pale as snow right now and your trembling as violently as a leaf in middle of fierce wind storm." Gandalf asked her in concern after seeing how her eyes went a bit unfocus before all color drained rather swiftly from her face before she started trembling violently.

"I'm fine...It's nothing. Nothing at all." She said firmly as she quickly moved away from his touch. She had no desire to tell him what she had just seen, even though it was like she was seeing some one else's memories. Gandalf looked concerned but allowed the subject to be dropped for now at least. It was time for the fireworks anyway, Gandalf gave her a concerned look before he walked away to begin the fireworks. Draco watched silently at the beautiful display of fireworks. She never seen fireworks like these and they were just awesome.

 _I bet the firework companies back home would go crazy for these, if not even kill for them._ Draco thought to herself silently while watching the beautiful display in wonder. However when a tent went flying up into the air all because of one very large firework. It had caught her attention as wella s everyone's attention. She stared at two hobbits who were singed by the firework. The two hobbits strangely reminded her of the twins from the Harry Potter series along with the character who often made things exsplode. For the life of her she honestly could not recall their names at that very moment. She pulled herself from her thoughts to look up at the firework. She watched as it transformed into a dragon as it swooped downwards towards all of them.

This firework scared many of the hobbits and had even chased them around. She watched in amusement as it caused hobbits to trip, fall and knock things over in their panic to get away from it. Draco however honestly couldn't hide the evil smile of amusement from her face as she felt like laughing out loud at what was happening around her. She somehow manage not to laugh even though it was no easy task. She watched as the dragon firework than exsploded into many more fireworks.

She turned away from the display to look at the two guilty hobbits. Gandalf was not happy as he approached the two from behind. He than grabbed the two by the their ears forcing them to their feet. Gandalf was not happy with two hobbits who had been the ones who set off the dragon firework. The party than resumed until Bilbo decided to make an announcement.

"To my friends and family...I know tonight is my one hundread and sixteenth birthday...but I fear tonight is my last to celebrate with you all." He said softly as he was fingering his pocket again. Draco narrowed her eyes towards his pocket.

 _"Gold...it's a gold ring. Go after it."_ The errie voice she been hearing in her head purred with want.

 _Not this shit again...why wont this damn voice just go away and leave me alone?_ Her mind wondered bitterly as she glanced around to see who the hell was speaking to her. However she saw nothing was there. She was just standing there near Gandalf and Frodo at the moment. Frowning she turned her head back towards Bilbo.

"I'm going away..." He said as he looked at everyone. The crowd was beging to whispear in confusion at his words. He looked at Gandalf, Draco and Frodo. "I leave everything to my newphew...and I hope you will all one day forgive me-" He said as he fingered his pocket even more so.

 _Don't tell me, he's going to kill himself or something in front of all of us_. Draco thought to herself with a bored exspression.

"I bid you all a farewell." He said before he than vanished into thin air as he slid something onto his finger rather quickly. Everyone gasp in horror and made a move to find him. Draco however was able to sense movements as something moved pass her even though she could see nothing was there. With a low growl she followed the strange sensation swiftly through the crowd, like a predator chasing after it's prey. She had no idea what she was doing or what she was following but every fiber of her being screamed at her to follow it. So here she was running after some invisable force as she moved with ease through the crowd of hobbits as she weaved in and out of them as she moved.

Gandalf quickly followed after Draco when he heard her low growl and how she had sudden taken off after something that his eyes could not see. He was having a bit of difficulty moving through the crowd of hobbits that had suddenly swarmed around him asking questions that he could not answer. He soon lost track of Draco through the crowd of hobbits. "Damn, that girl..." Gandalf grumbled bitterly under his breath.

Draco raced all the way back to Bilbo's house as the door opened by itself. She charged foreward as fast as she could as she tackled the strange sensation to the floor. A gold ring suddenly came flying off Bilbo's finger as it rolled across the floor when she had tackled him from behind. The front door somehow closed behind them. "Draco, how in middle earth, were you able to see me!?" Bilbo asked in disbelief as he stared at the human child who pinned him to the floor.

"I honestly have no idea." She honestly admitted as she quickly got off of him. "Sorry." She said as she helped him up. He stood there brushing off his clothes. While Draco than spotted the gold ring on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up off the floor. She stared at the ring for a moment as she began examining it with wonder. While calmly side stepping every single attempt Bilbo made to take the ring from her. She wasn't even paying him any attention as she would side step his attemps with such ease.

"Draco, may I have my ring back please?" Bilbo asked as his eye twitched in irritation.

"It looks like a normal ring...but yet...for some reason or another...I can tell it's not what it appears to be. There are no markings to show who made this ring." Draco said as she side stepped Bilbo again as he crashed into the wall. He pushed himself away from the wall as he turned to face her with a look of annoyance. Draco than slowly looked away from the ring to look at him.

"It's a magic ring...now please...give me back my ring, Draco." He said as he held out his hand.

"Magic is not real." She said softly as tilted her head at him.

"Magic is very real Draco, the ring made me invisable did it not?" He asked her. Draco sighed as she gave him back his ring.

"I don't have a response to that one." Draco said softly. Bilbo only shook his head as he had his ring once more.

"To be honest...there was only one other being other than yourself who was able to see me when I wore this ring..." Bilbo said softly as he remembered something from his past. He than suddenly stiffened as he than very slowly looked at Draco with wide eyes. It was mixture between fear, surprise, confusion and alarm all rolled into a single emotion. "But...it can not be...It just can't be...possible." He whispeared as he stared at her.

"Okay...you're starting to scare me a bit. What are you talking about and why are you staring at me like that?" Draco asked feeling uneasy.

"Y-You do not remember?" Bilbo asked her slowly. He stared at her like she grew a second head or something.

"Remember what!?" Draco demanded as gave a low growl at him. Before Bilbo could say anything the front door opened swiftly with a loud bang. "Gandalf?" She asked as the wizard stormed foreward and boy did he look pissed.

"Bilbo Baggins...we need to talk about your ring." Gandalf said firmly as he stared at Bilbo with a cold exspression.

"Gandalf calm down, it's just a ring." Draco said softly.

"No Draco, it's not just a ring. I'll exsplain what it is in due time." Gandalf said firmly before he looked at Bilbo.

"It's my ring...I found it." Bilbo said in his defense. Poor Draco simply stood there for a lost of words. Never in her life had she been so confused, like she was at that very moment.

"What so bloody special about that gold ring?! What the hell is going on?!" Draco demanded as she kept glancing between the two.

"Draco, I promise I'll exsplain everything in due time. In the mean time, please go get Frodo for me." He said.

"Why me?" Draco asked in irritation.

"Draco...now, please." Gandalf said firmly. Draco threw her hands up into the air in frustration as she grumbled bitterly under her breath before leaving the house as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 The one ring

**All Disclaimers are located on 1st chapter.**

 **I forgot to mension in the disclaimers on the 1st chapter that I will be using information from the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling.** **Especially when it comes to the mystical creatures and the spells in her books. I also** **do not own anything involving the Harry Potter. That all belongs to it's right creator and owner J.K. Rowling.**

 **Anyways Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Once Draco left the house she grumbled bitterly under her breath as she went to search for Frodo. Part of her was surprised she didn't slam the door behind her when she had left the house. She calmly side stepped and weaved herself in and out of the crowd of hobbits that were still searching for Bilbo. She was left with more questions than answers. Nothing made an ounce of sense to her. _What was Bilbo trying to tell me? Remember what? Remember how I'm trapped in some kind of fantasy world that is not my own, transformed back into a child again all because I just had to make some silly wish on a damn candle?! A wish I clearly wasn't thinking straight when I made it._ She snarled in frustration as she walked. _Why does everyone have to speak in so many damn riddles, that leave more questions than answers?_ She wondered bitterly to herself.

The look Bilbo had given her was also troubling her as well. The look he gave her, brought back memories of how kids as well as the adults in school would whispear behind her back. How they would watch her in pure fear, especially with the strange circumstanaces of how those she cared about always died near the time of her birthday or on it. The harsh whispears still followed her wherever she goes. The harsh whispears of, demon, death trapped in human form, child of death, monster, friend killer, murderer and the list went on. Those fearful exspressions that she grown so accustomed to and even began to enjoy to some degree, it shouldn't have bothered her as badly as it did right now.

Than again she had been deaged to a child again so naturally her emotions would not be as well controlled as she had them when she was an adult. In mind she was still her twenty one old self...but in body she was once again a five year old child. She had always known having a boy's name especially one meaning dragon was a bad thing. These strange events were just proving this little fact to her. She beagn to grow irritated as well as even more frustrated. Her eyes narrowed as she continued her search for Frodo. She kept glancing around for Frodo as some hobbits continued their search for Bilbo, while others were too busy chatting away about what had happened.

 _Where the hell is that Hobbit?! I've must have circled this whole damn place twice by now!_ She wondered to herself bitterly as she kept looking around for him. The exspression on her face held a promise of death. However her eyes watched how some hobbits were still continued their search for Bilbo, some were returning to their homes and others were still out about still having fun.

" _The barrel rider's newphew is over to your left...he is alone on the bench over there."_ The voice hissed in ear. She stopped to glance around in annoyance. The voice was going to eventually drive her insane, she just knew it. However she followed the voice's instructions to the location and sure enough Frodo sat there alone lost in thought.

"Draco?" he asked as she walked over to him. Her exspression startled hi since her eye was twitching violently and he dark exspression was down right terrifying. Frodo never seen such a dark exspression on a child and right now her exspression screamed the word, I will murder you in your sleepwith a rust instrument of death. He gulped in fear.

"Gandalf...sent me...he wants to speak with you." Draco said softly as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Where is Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he expected the wizard to be near by.

"At your uncle's house." She stated sharply not really sure what more to actually tell him without loosing her temper. Frodo than stood up and began walking to his uncle's house as Draco followed silently behind him. A few low growls of irritation and frustration escaped her as she walked. Out of the corner of her eye as she looked at her shadow...it did not look like her normal shadow that she was use to seeing.

Her shadow this night that was being shown from the lit torches showed that of a dragon rather than her normal human. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or something playing a trick on her mind, so naturally she choose to ignored it. Draco sighed. Perhaps she was just over exhausted from everything that had happened to her today and just needed a good night's rest. Hopefully this was all just one messed up dream or something.

They soon arrived to see the ring on the floor by the door. Frodo slowly picked it up in confusion as Draco raised a slender eyebrow in confusion at this. Gandalf was looking older than what he appeared to be while muttering under his breath saying the word precious as he smoked his pipe. He also looked troubled about something.

Bilbo was no where to be found. Draco could sense he was no longer in the house. Whatever happened to Bilbo, he had clearly left for his adventure or journey by now. Whatever the case was Draco knew something was not right here. It put her a bit on edge. _Don't tell me the old man, killed Bilbo and hid his body somewhere in here._

 _"Gandalf?" Frodo asked making the wizard turn to face him and Draco._

"Where's Bilbo?" Draco asked hoping the hobbit was okay and not dead somewhere in the house.

 _"The barrel rider is not dead. I would know otherwise...though I do enjoy your dark humor."_ The voice growled softly with a deep chuckle making Draco growl under her breath softly.

"Draco, he has already left for his journey." He said softly. Draco looked at him with a dull exspression while Frodo looked just as confused as she felt about this.

"This has to do with that ring...doesn't it?" Draco asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"My uncle's magic ring?" Frodo asked as he glance between the two.

"Indeed it does." Gandalf said sighing. "The point of the matter is I will be leaving the two of you in the morning. I must do some research...on my own about that ring. new events just came into light. that I must check out about that ring."

"You're leaving me behind?" Draco asked him coldly.

"It's just for a day or so. I'm sure Frodo would not mind the company." Gandalf said a bit nervously as he saw her dark exspression as she glared at him.

"It's fine...I think I can manage watching Draco for a day or two." Frodo said.

"I can look after myself...i'm not a child...least not phsyically." She muttered bitterly but it went inheard.

"Draco, i'm sure you are a bit stressed out with everything that has happened today...I suggest you get some rest. Frodo, keep two eyes on her. You'll need it." Gandalf said.

"Nothing i'll say will let you change your mind and allow me to tag along?" Draco asked him.

"I'm sorry Draco...but not this time. You will be safe here." Gandalf said. Draco only muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Fine." She said in low growl, before turning towards Frodo. "Frodo, where can I rest for the night?" She asked.

"Oh right...I suppose you can use uncle Bilbo's room for the night. Down the hall and to your right." Frodo said.

"Thanks..." Draco said before she walked down the hallway towards Bilbo's room. While walking to Bilbo's room her eyes caught something on a desk. Her curiousity got the better of her. She slowly walked over to it and looked down at a map that was on a table it looked a bit torn as well as old as it hung in a old frame. She slowly looked down at the map. The voices of Gandalf and Frodo could be heard talking silently amongst themselves. She tuned them out as she very silently read the names on the map. Her fingers gently traced the drawing of a dragon before images flashed acrossed her head making her grip her head in pain. She took a step or two back from the table.

 _"Thorin Oakensheild!_ The voice screamed in rage in her head.

Draco than somehow managed to stumble towards Bilbo's room before collapsing down onto the soft bed. Her head was reeling in pain. The last image she saw before loosing consciousness was that of a furious looking dragon starring right at her through the darkness of her own mind before everything went completely black.

When morning came Draco woke up slowly and looked around with groggy exspression. Her head was pounding and to her disappointment she really was trapped in another world and had been deaged. She had really hoped everything would have been a bad dream. "Damn...not a bloody dream. Reality sucks." She hissed in annoyance under her breath as she flopped back down onto the bed. _Magic's not real, so what the fuck is going on?_ Her mind hissed.

The smell of breakfast floated into the room. Feeling her stomache rumble she grumbled bitterly as she got up off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Frodo stood there making breakfast. "Morning Draco, how do you feel?"

"Fine...what's for breakfast?" Draco asked even though she looked like she would rather murder a certain wizard for leaving her behind when he was suppose to be helping her find a way home and find a way to get her back to normal. Also she was lying through her teeth, she was far from being just fine.

"Eggs and ham." Frodo said with a smile.

"Sounds good...smells good." Draco said softly as she sat down at the table.

"Draco, may I ask why you are so angry with Gandalf?" Frodo asked her.

"It's complicated...that's a story between gandalf and my self. Sorry, i can't go into further details than that." She said softly.

"I see...I'm suppose to be meeting Sam at the bar tonight..." Sam said looking guilty.

"I can look after myself...I'm sure i can just locate a book or something to keep me entertained for a few hours. After all you were asked to watch me at last minute." Draco said softly.

"You sure?' He asked her.

"I'm sure." she said as she accepted the plate of food he gave her and began eating slowly.

"First thing first...we need to get you clothing after we are done eating." Frodo said.

"I have no money." Draco said.

"Gandalf left some money for you to use to buy some clothes. I know you don't like dressing like a girl, so I wont force you to wear something you are uncomfortable with." Frodo said. Draco groaned at the words called shopping. She would get even with that old wizard one way or another. A few hours latter she was forced to go shopping with Frodo and was now carrying a basket. Sam noticed them and waved them over.

"Hello Sam,"

"I see your looking after Draco who was traveling with Gandalf, mister Frodo."

"It's only temporary." Draco said firmly as her eye twitched violently as she shifted a basket that she was carrying.

"You're still coming to the bar tonight right?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, Draco was just looking around for a book since we just got done shopping." Frodo said as Draco glanced at some of the book titles. She settled on two books. One was about the craetures/plants of middle earth and the last one was had no title but it caught her attention. It also appeared to be very old and dusty. The voice she been hearing insisted that she got it. Just to shut the voice up she did.

"What made you decide on the one with no title, Draco?" Sam asked her.

"No idea...maybe because it just needs someone to enjoy reading it's pages...I don't know really." Draco said. She tuned out most of the day as Frodo showed her more around the Shire. The hobbit children stared at her but they did not approach her much to her relief since Draco really disliked children. Hell she wasn't even happy

Latter that night as Frodo was out hanging with sam at the bar. She curled up near the fire to start reading her book on creatures and plants. However loud pounding was heard on the door. "Alright..alright already..." She said in irritation as she opened the door almost to yell in alarm when she saw Gandalf's panic and frenzy like state. "Is it safe!?" He demanded.

"What the fuck, happened to you?! You look like you seen a mob of zombies devouring people! Oh god, please tell me that isn't happening..." Draco muttered as Gandalf stolled in looking around frantically. He was jumpy as hell, every creak or sound made him jump and he had his staff ready to attack anyone or anything that moved. This was not settling well with Draco.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked her.

"With sam at the local pub for a few drinks." Draco said slowly. "You still haven't answered my question about the zombies though..." Gandalf ignored her as he continued to be on guard. "Okay...I'm just going to go get Frodo..." She said softly while feeling very creeped out with how he was acting. She decided to go get Frodo before the old wizard finally snapped or something. Not waiting for a response she fled the house to get Frodo. It didn't take her long to locate him since he was just leaving the pub. It was excellent good timing.

"Draco, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked her.

"Gandalf...he's at the house." Draco said. The two than headed back there only to be scared half to death as Gandalf emerged from the shadows.

"Is it safe?!" he demanded again. "The ring is it safe?!"

"All this fuss because of the stupid magic ring?!" Draco yelled as Frodo went to go get it out of a trunk where he placed it last night.

"Here it is." Frodo said as he revealed a envelope that had the ring inside it. Gandalf grabbed it as he than suddenly tossed it into the fire rather quickly. Draco's eyes widen in disbelief at what he did.

"Why did you do that?!" Frodo and Draco yelled as Gandalf used something to pull out the ring from the fire after the envelope burned away.

"Hold out your hand Frodo." Gandalf said.

"Are you fucken nuts!? He'll burn his fucken hand like that!" Draco yelled at him.

"Language, Draco. Also the ring will not burn him. It's actually quite cool." Gandalf said firmly as Frodo did what was asked of him. The ring fell into his hand and sure enough it did not burn him. Draco was doing practically adouble take on this.

"It's not possible, that ring should have burned his hand..." Draco said as she suddenly poked the ring in Frodo's hand. Frodo had to smile at this.

"It's a magic ring Draco." Frodo said.

"There is no such thing as mag-" Draco snarled only to be interrupted by Gandalf.

"What do you two see?" Gandalf asked rather quickly. "Is anything appearing on the ring!? Any writing at all?!"

"I see nothing..." Frodo said as he examined the ring as did Draco. Gandalf seemed to relax a bit. "Wait...some kind of elvish is appearing on the ring. I can't read this." Frodo said as Gandalf seemed to stiffen and even turn pale at those words.

Draco stared at the writing on the ring to her, the elvish began to change into a more readable writing for her. "One ring to control them...one ring to bind them...one ring-" She started as she spoke as she stared at the ring as though she was in a trance of some kind.

"Draco!" Gandalf yelled making her jump as it snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"What!?" She yelled as she spun to face him completely unaware that her eyes had shifted in appearance to become more reptilian looking. Frodo gasped when he saw her eyes had changed in appearance.

"How were you able to read that?" Gandalf asked her in concern as he watched how her eyes very slowly shifted back to their normal appearance even though it appeared to be very reluctant to do so.

"I don't know...I just stared at it and the wording became more readable to me." She answered before she noticed Frodo's exspression. "What?!" She demanded.

"Y-your eyes...they changed in appearance...they became more reptilian looking." Frodo said almost stuttering in alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"It must have been a trick of the light Frodo, that played a trick on the both of us. It's nothing to be concerned about." Gandalf said. "I hope."

"Whayt do you mean by that?!" Draco demanded as she snapped her head towards him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Gandalf said.

"You keep saying that things don't concern me, as you go all weird about it latter. What is it that you are not telling me, old man?!" She hissed in rage at him.

"Draco, I'll exsplain everything in time. Right now is not the time or place to do so. Anyways the language is from Mordor...many no longer speak it nor will I." Gandalf said as he sat down looking older than before.

"What's Mordor?" Draco asked in confusion even though she was aggravated by Gandalf's answer.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked looking alarmed.

"Yes..." Gandalf said as he began to exsplain all about Sauron and the one ring. Draco listened to his tale as she glanced down at the ring on the table. A voice spoke from from the ring that only Frodo and Gandalf could hear making the two jump and stare down at it. Draco was just glaring down at the ring.

"I call bullshit on your story. It's just some silly ring with abnormal abilities...I say just heat it up in the fire for a few weeks and than smash the hell out of it with a sludge hammer." Draco said bitterly.

"Draco watch your language, it's rather unlady like." Gandalf said frowning.

"When have I ever been lady like in the time you have known me?" She asked him flatly with look of annoyance on her face.

"Draco, The ring can only be destroyed in the fire where it was forged from in Mount Doom. It's not that easy of a task." Gandalf said frowning.

"So drop it down inside a pool of liquid metal than...that should do the trick in destroying the damn thing or at least keep it contained so it can't cause problems. Hell, use your so called magic to teleport the damn thing to wherever it needs to be or something." Draco growled at him.

"Draco, my magic does not work like that." Gandalf said sighing.

"Okay so we get some damn baslik venom and use it to stab the damn ring with. You claim it holds a piece of sauron's soul in it right? So that makes the damn ring a Horcrux. Hell it work on seven of those nasty little buggers that the dark wizarding lord by the name of Voldemort made so he could gain a form of immortality and one of them was also a damn ring as well." Draco snarled.

"What's a baslik and who is Voldemort?" Frodo and Gandalf asked looking confused. Draco sighed in annoyance at this.

 _I keep forgetting i'm no longer in my world, so yeah they really wouldn't know anything about the Harry Potter books or movies._ Draco thought to herself before she let out a soft sigh of annoyance. "A Baslik is basically a giant snake which is also known as the king of all serpents. The story goes that a dark wizard, who was able to speak to snakes used his dark magic to exsperiment on a chicken egg that was latter hatched beneath a toad which produced this deadly snake. This snake may reach up to fifty feet in length, reach a great age around nine hundred years possibly even longer, exceptionally venomous fangs but it's most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of it's yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into it's eyes will suffer insteant death." Draco said as she quoted the information she got from her Harry Potter books and from the movies. Frodo looked ready to have a heart attack at these words. Gandalf however looked very pale at those words. "Voldemort as I said was just a very evil wizard of the dark arts. One who wanted to take over the world. His story is a bit more complicated and i'm not really sure how to fully exsplain it."

"Draco, we are not going to try creating a baslik or use one of those things in order to destroy the ring. No matter how tempting it sounds." Gandalf said firmly. "Also the two of you will never mension how to create one of those Basliks to anyone again. Is that understood?"

"Understood...I don't think I'll be able to sleep for months after hearing about a snake that big and how deadly it is." Frodo said.

"Than you would really hate the other types of creatures, that I'm aware of. I know of a few other ones that are just as bad if not worst. Want to know more?" Draco asked with a wide evil grin. Frodo only shuddered at this. Gandalf only shook his head at this, before he became serious once more.

"We'll hide the ring...so no one can ever find it and we will never speak about it again." Frodo said in determination.

"There something else you need to know, Frodo...Sauron's forces are out searching for the ring as we speak. A creature named Gollum knew of it's location...I tried to locate Gollum first but the enemy found him first and they tortured him. He only uttered two words...Shire and Baggins."

"Shire...Baggins." Frodo said as all color drained from his face.

"Well isn't that just fan-fucken-tastic!?" Draco growled bitterly.

 _"The barrel rider and his big fat mouth...how could he be so stupid and give out that much information?! I should have eaten him, when I had the opportunity so many years ago."_ The voice hissed in annoyance in Draco's ear. For once she agreed with the voice.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 The Course of Action

**All Disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter as well as on the 4th chapter of the story.**

 **Please read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The room was tense as thick silence filled the room as the heavy realization sank in about their situation. "Okay...so what's the plan?" Draco asked breaking the thick silence. She had no desire to stay in one place and just wait for Sauron's lackies to show up. She knew how bad guys worked a hell of a lot better than the good guys. Being one step a head of the bad guys would lead to a higher chance of survival.

"Here take the ring, Gandalf!" Frodo yelled looking panic striken as well as being distraught.

"That's not really much of a plan, Frodo." Draco said in irritation. Not that she could really blame Frodo for panicing in this situation. If she was in his shoes, she most likely would have done the same thing or would have had the ring encased in a heavy metal of some kind as she would have dropped the metal box in the deepest ocean so no one would ever locate it or be able to reach it.

She was no fool, she knew without a doubt that Sauron's minions of darkness would kill them reguardless if they gave up the ring willingly or not. Either way this wasn't going to end well and someone was going to die. Being no stranger to death who had always followed her since the day she was born, she knew when death was ready to strike. The uneasy feeling gripped her shoulders tightly in warning as to remind her that it was just waiting for the time to strike. A feeling that had never once been proven wrong before, a feeling that she often wished for just once to be wrong.

"No, I can't take it Frodo!" Gandalf yelled as he stepped away from Frodo who held up the ring to him. This seemed to snap Draco from her dark troubling thoughts.

"Hey guys..." Draco tried again only to be irturupted by Frodo.

"I'm giving it to you! Take it Gandalf!" Frodo pleaded with him. Draco smacked her face as the voice in her head hissed in irritation.

 _"I really should have eaten the barrel rider when I had the chance."_ The voice snarled in her head.

 _Despite thinking I have gone completely mad, I totally agree that you should have eaten him and the bloody ring while you were at it or at least tempted to melt the stupid thing._ Draco thought bitterly to herself.

 _"I clearly was not in my right mind set at the time."_ The voice scolded itself.

 _Obviously...or else we wouldn't be in this bloody mess right now._ Draco stated coldly.

"That's very kind of you, but I must decline the offer Frodo." Gandalf said.

"Guys!" Draco yelled a bit louder but was once again ignored. Her eyes narrowed as they shifted in appearance once more to become reptilian looking as they glowed inhumanly in the fire light.

"Gandalf, take the ring! I do not want it!" Frodo yelled.

"Do not give me this ring or even temp me!" He yelled in fury at Frodo who took a step back from him.

"SILENCE!" Draco shouted in Smaug's voice as it echoed loudly through out the room. The room turned deathly quiet as Frodo and Gandalf slowly turned to face her. She stood there letting out a deep inhuman sounding snarl. This seemed to insteantly remind the two that she was still there and was obviously very pissed off at the moment judging by her murderous exspression.

"D-Draco?" Frodo stuttered in fear when he heard that voice escape her mouth. Gandalf was starring with wide eyes of alarm as he stared at her. Draco than took a calming breath as her eyes very slowly shifted back to normal as she approached Frodo quickly.

"Give me that bloody ring, before you throw it out the damn window or something. The way your freaking out, you are going to loose the damn thing, and than we will all be royally screwed!" Draco shouted in her normal voice as she swiftly snatched the ring from Frodo's hand. "Now that I finally have your attention...allow me to re-ask my earlier question...WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" She screamed in pure rage as her voice seemed to echo through the entire house while she gave them both a look that promised death.

"Draco, give Frodo back the ring." Gandalf said firmly in a weary tone.

"She can keep it." Frodo said quickly only for Draco to snarl at him as she moved swiftly to give Frodo back his ring. He looked ready to protest but Draco's sharp glare stopped him in his tracks as she placed the ring into his hand once more.

"Don't loose it." She growled at him in warning. "How you like it not, Frodo. This is your stupid ring, that you must either take to mordor for it to be destroyed or at least given to someone who can destroy it for you. However be warned that if I fucken have to, i'll carry the damn thing myself to modor and toss it into the firey pits from where it came." She hissed at him.

"You would carry the ring?" Frodo asked her.

"If I bloody have to, I will! Since the damn thing does not effect me, like it clearly does you two." She spat in annoyance as her right twitched violently. Yep she was so going to gain a permeant twitch in her eye after all this was over and done with.

"The ring does not speak to you..." Gandalf said as though he just remembered that little detail.

"Yeah and your point would be what exactly?" Draco asked him as she crossed her arms to glare at him.

"The ring does not effect you like it does us, because it thinks your going to help bring it back to it's master." Gandalf said slowly as he eyed her with suspicion.

"One, There is no way in hell I will do that, because I do not want or wish to be back stabbed in the back by some dark lord wannabe. I know how bad guys work a hell of a lot better than good guys. Secondly I might be evil minded at times, but i'm not stupid enough to let anyone manipulate me in such a way, especially not by some possessed so called magic ring. Thirdly I do not believe in magic or curses. Lastly I still say we should get some baslik venom and destroy the damn ring that way, which would be a hell of a lot safer!" Draco snapped bitterly at him. "Also stop looking at me like i'm going to suddenly turn into a fleash eating monster and try to eat you or something." She added when she caught how Gandalf was starring at her.

"Draco...we can't use a baslik. It's far to dangerous...I mean how would we even get it's venom? Especially if we can not even look into it's eyes without fear of dying because of it's deadly gaze." Frodo asked her with a frown on his face.

Draco was silent as she stared at him. _"He has a point."_ The voice hissed at her which annoyed her.

"Sometimes sacrafices must be made for the greater good. I volunteer the old man to do it." Draco said as she glanced at Gandalf.

"For the last time, we are not using a baslik!" Gandalf shouted as he sent Draco a cold stare. "Also stop talking about one of those creatures."

"Fine...so what is the bloody plan than? Since we can't obviously stay here and my Baslik idea is not happening any time soon." She said coldly as she crossed her arms.

"The paln is for the both of you to travel to Bree in the early hours and meet with the ranger by the name of Strider. He should be at the Prancing Pony. However getting Draco inside is gonna be a challenge." Gandalf said slowly. Draco rolled her eyes at this. It would have been easy had she not be deaged. She was old enough to drink now and yet she wouldn't be able to enjoy it because she been deaged to a child again.

"And you're coming with us right, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"I fear you must travel alone for a little while." Gandalf said as Draco's exspression turned down right deadly as well as dark. She very slowly turned to face him in a very creepy sort of mannor. If looks could kill Gandalf most likely would have dropped dead by now and than some.

"What did you just say, old man?" Draco snarled as she let out a deafening growl that sounded no way human as her eyes appeared to glow almost inhumanly from the fire light once more.

"Draco-" Frodo said softly in fear of her. He would never know how this human child could be so intimidating let alone terrifying.

"Stay out of this Frodo...this is between me and the old man." Draco hissed coldly at him as smaug's voice seemed to echo very, very softly within her own voice.

"Draco...you need to calm down." Gandalf said firmly which only caused Draco's temper to flare up.

"Calm down? You want me to bloody calm down?!" She spat angrily at him as her body shook in rage. "I have the right to be pissed off with you! You're the one throwing Frodo and myself to the wolves here!"

"Draco, I am doing no such thing." He said as he gripped is staff protectively as he remembered her earlier threats to destroy his staff. However he feared her threat was soon going to be a frightening reality.

"Okay...let me get this straight. You want Frodo and I, to travel alone. While god knows what is coming after us all because of an evil possessed ring that is currently in our possession. Which is none other a damn horcrux, but I'll bitch about that latter on since now is not the time to do so. These things that are coming after us, have the full intent on slaughtering us during our travel just to claim the ring of power. We also need to reach some place called Bree to go to some bar or pub I must add, which is called the Prancing Pony. Just to meet this Strider person. A person neither Frodo or myself knows anything about, let alone meet and you exspect us put our full trust in this person? Am I correct?"

"That is correct..." Gandalf said slowly.

"Are you out of your fucken mind?!" She screamed as loud as she could. "No offense but Frodo is no warrior, and well look at me! Do you honestly exspect us to reach Bree in one piece completely unharmed?! We would be better protected by a wizard than us being on our own! Also how do we know this so called Stridre guy, isn't going to back stab us, take the ring for himself or worst give us right to the enemy only for us to be slaughtered!" Draco yelled at him.

"Draco, I will try and slow the enemy down while Frodo and your self head out in the early hours. I will meet up with you two again soon. You two must pack and get ready to leave now, so no delays happen. Draco, I know you do not trust people...but just this once you have too. Also strider is a good man and would do no such thing. I trust this man with my life and you can do the same." Gandalf said firmly. Draco looked ready to start screaming at him so more and maybe even attack him.

"If we die...i'm going to kill you!" Draco snapped in pure rage as she stormed off to pack up her small belongs in a travel bag. She didn't feel like arguing with the stubborn old fool anymore. He would only get them all killed. Death was waiting and Draco could feel it's icy presence learking and biding it's time to strike. While it seemed to follow her in hopes she would find it a new soul to take.

"She does not trust people easily does she?" Frodo asked softly as he winced at the sound of door slamming shut behind her.

"She does not trust anyone Frodo, or even allow anyone to be close to her. I don't believe she even knows how to trust others or let others in due to whatever happened in her past. I'm starting to think that the only being that might be able to help her learn how to trust or rely on others might be an elf. Even than I am not sure if they can even help her." Gandalf said as he looked far older than before while he seemed deeply troubled by Draco's harsh words and actions. Frodo frowned at Gandalf's words as he went to quickly pack.

Draco was still growling under her breath as she stormed into her temporary room. She did not like this one damn bit, as she shoved things into her bag. "This is fucken suicide." She hissed angrily as she packed her bag. It was a damn good thing she bought a travel bag during her shopping trip earlier. She had no idea why she bought it but she was glad she did.

 _"They are coming...I can smell them...blood has been spilt this night...Rest while you can young human...for tomorrow...no rest will be found easily for some time."_ The voice spoke to her softly.

 _Why is the damn voice telling me this?_ Draco wondered bitterly after she got her belongings ready for her unwanted trip. She walked back over to Gandalf who appeared even more jumpy than usual and of course Frodo was there as well. He looked rather reluctant about going on this quest.

 _"I'm just stating facts...little one."_ The voice growled at her. _"Besides...we have a unwanted guest...listening to our talk...I believe it's the friend of the barrel rider's newphew."_

 _What?! Where!?_ Draco snarled in rage inside her head as her eyes narrowed sharply to look for the intruder.

 _"Below the window...to your left."_ The voice said just as a crow cawing made Gandalf jump in fright as he spun around to attack some unseen foe. Draco stormed over to the window as she opened it swiftly in a furious mannor, before she quickly reached down grabbing the being by it's ear painfully as she twisted it as she yanked upwards.

"OW! OW!" Sam cried out in pain as he reveled himself.

"Sam?! What are you doing here?" Frodo asked as ran over to the window as Draco was snarling in rage down at Sam.

"Talk before I rip your ear off." Draco snarled in a deadly tone.

"Draco, release his ear and allow him to come inside so we can talk. Before you wake up the the entire Shire." Gandalf said as she glared at him. However she insteantly released sam's ear.

"ow...for a kid, your not the nicest person in the world." sam said as he rubbed his ear as he moved to come inside.

"Who ever said I was nice?!" Draco demanded coldly as she glared at him once he was inside. "Now kindly tell us what you were doing evesdropping on us or should I rip your ear off to get my answers?" She snarled once he was inside and after Gandalf had closed the window quickly.

"Draco...be nice." Frodo said in a light scolding tone as she went to flip him off but Gandalf smacked her on the head lightly with his staff making her snarl up at him.

"Behave." He told her.

"I'll break that staff, if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" She snarled at him as she lundged for the staff making the wizard move his staff quickly away from her as she attemps to take it from him.

"You'll have to forgive her, Sam. She has trust issues." Frodo said softly so only Sam could hear him as Draco was trying her hardest to grab Gandalf's staff from him.

"And a temper that could rival that of a dragon, I reckon mr. Frodo. I did not mean to evesdrop, but I was concerned the way Draco had showed up at the bar looking for you. I followed and over heard everything. I'm sorry." Sam said just as Gandalf hit Draco on top of her head again with his staff making her yelp.

"If you do not behave I'll turn you into newt or something." Gandalf threatened her. True it was empty threat but Draco didn't have to know that.

"Learn to sleep with both eyes open...old man...for that staff is going to be used as chop sticks when I get done with it." Draco snarled as she rubbed her head.

"Now that is settled. Sam, I suggest you travel with Draco and Frodo as well."

 _The old wizard is sending another scarficial lamb to this growing fire. This is only going to go from bad to worse, I just know it._ Draco thought to herself.

"Sam how good of a fighter are you?" Draco asked him as she stared at him.

"Fight?" He asked in confusion. Draco resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall at his question.

"It's official than..." Draco said slowly with a blank face completely void of any emotion as her shoulders slumped.

"What's official?" Sam asked her.

"That we're all going to die, in the most painful, torturous and agonizing way ever imagined. Yeah...this was so how I wanted to die, on some suicidal quest...with a evil possessed ring." Draco stated bitterly.

"Draco..." Gandalf warned her.

"No one can esacpe death. It will come and it will strike, like it always does. You can not promise me or anyone that no one will die during this quest." She said firmly as she shoved pass him to retreave her book. "Also do not fool yourself into thinking everything will be okay...it wont be."

"You talk like you have no hope." Gandalf said slowly. Draco said nothing more but her sharp percing glare spoke louder than words. She clearly was agitated, pissed and annoyed beyond reasoning, so he believed due to her temper she was blind to what she was saying and was only speaking out of anger.

"Maybe because I gave up hope a long time ago, and learned the only being you can ever depend on is yourself." She stated coldly as she moved pass him. "I'm going to try and get some rest before our suicidal quest begins. Sam, you might want to take a few items with you." She added coldly.

"Draco, You should not give up hope." Frodo said slowly. Draco said nothing more as she headed down the hall to rest.

"Draco is rather scary." Sam said softly.

"She is deffinately that." Frodo said.

"I hope you boys, know I can still hear you!" Draco snaped from down the hallway before she slammed the door close once more behind her. Sam than headed home to pack for his trip, but promised to be back in the early morning. Gandalf turned to leave however he paused to look at Frodo for a moment.

"What is it Gandalf?" Frodo asked him. Gandalf sighed softly.

"Promise me, that you will keep both eyes on Draco, and do not under any circumstances allow her to travel to Lake town, City of Dale...or to Erebor." Gandalf whispeared once he was sure Draco could not hear them.

"Why would she go to either of those places?" Frodo asked him softly in confusion. "I mean I promise to look after her since she is after all just a child."

"I fear something from sixty years ago, will try and lead her there, if I am right about my fears." Gandalf said in concern.

"Gandalf...what are you not telling me about this girl?" Frodo asked in a slightly scared tone.

"I can't say Frodo. The girl is even a mystery to even myself. I need you to promise me, that you will not allow her to go to those places."

"I'll try...however it might be a hard thing to promise, since she can be rather scary." Frodo said faintly. Gandalf only frowned as he went to prepare himself for tomorrow morning. Frodo felt like he was dragged into something he was not ready for. He briefly wondered if this was how his uncle had first felt when he went on his very first adventure.

That night Draco tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind showed a town on a lake engulfed in flames, men, woman as well as children burning from the flames, a black arrow percing fleash and the cold icy darkness of water dragging her further downwards towards the bottom of the lake where a well preserved body of a dragon rested with a black arrow in it's chest where the heart was located. Where the arrow was located the chest began to glow softly. The dragon's closed eyes than appeared to snapped open as they glowed like fire in the dark murky water, it's razor sharp fangs seemed to lundge foreward at her.

Draco's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright breathing hard. She did not scream but felt like it was caught in the back of her throat. She had somehow manage to wake herself up just seconds before she could have screamed in terror. It took a few minutes for her to calm down before she silently slipped out of the bed before she looked out the window. Dawn was fast approaching as well as the start of this unwanted quest.

 _If the old man thinks i'm going to blindly trust this Strider person with my life, he is truly mistaken. I was foolish enough to trust Gandalf in thinking that he could help me, but he ony seems interested in playing mind games with me. I will not make that mistake a second time by trusting others so blindly._ Draco thought coldly as she got dressed for the day. She left the room with her bag only to see Gandalf had left sometime during the night. Frodo stood there with Sam. She shifted her travel bag slightly before disappearing into the kitchen where she grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and hid it in her bag. _Better to be safe than sorry, since I might be the only one in this group that actually knows how to fight._ She thought before hurrying back to the two hobbits. She was wearing her black clothing once more. She would be able to hide in the shadows a lot better this way.

The three turned and left the house to begin their journey in complete silence.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Path to Bree

**All disclaimers are located on the 1st chapter as well as on chapter 4.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The two hobbits and Draco walked for what seemed like hours. Draco was deadly silent during the whole time. She wasn't really hungry and knew that the sooner they reached Bree, the better. Than she could relax just a tiny bit, before they had to meet this Strider person. However she could see the two hobbits were not use to walking such long distances so breaks were going to be needed. Draco was use to very long walks, so this didn't really bother her all that much. She could have gone another two miles or so before she would need to stop and rest. "Draco, aren't you hungry?" Frodo asked her as they stopped to rest and even to eat something. "You didn't really eat all that much yesterday nor did you eat anything this morning."

"I'm not hungry." She growled as she sat down on a rock and was just glaring out into the forest searching for any threats near by. The voice she been hearing lately was silent but that could change at any time. Part of her was hungry but due to her temper and frustration with the whole situation she found herself in. She just wasn't hungry.

"Draco, you're still growing and you need to eat something to keep up your strength." Frodo said. Draco gave him a cold look before sighing.

"Fine." She growled as she accepted the apple he handed her. She began eating it slowly. Sam looked at her with a worried look.

"Draco, if you do not mind me asking...but why do you not trust others?" He asked her. Draco paused in mid bite before she harden her glare.

"I have my reasons and I do not like speaking about my past, so please do not ask me this again. If I feel the need to speak about my past, I will only talk about it. Only on my terms." She said before she quickly began eating her apple.

"Draco, you are amongst friends here. Just know you can tell us anything." Frodo said softly. There was that dreadful word again, Friends. Draco felt her stomache turn slightly at those words. However she did not voice her opion on the matter. There was no point in doing so. Instead she simply finished eating her apple, before she stood up and walked a few feet away to keep watch. Once the two hobbits were ready to travel again, they soon fell back into complete silence as they walked. They soon reached a large corn field.

"We are going around this right?" Draco asked with a flat tone as she staired at the large corn field in front of them.

"Sadly, it's the fastest way to get to the ferry, that will bring us to Bree. We will have to go through the corn field than through the forest in order to reach it. Other wise it would take a few days." Frodo said as Sam and himself began climbling up the wooden fence. True the two hobbits could have gone under the fence, if only they had thrown their bags over the fence and crawled under it. However the two were obviously not thinking straight. Draco rolled her eyes at this.

 _I knew I shouldn't have watch so many damn horror movies, because this just screams bad idea and how it's a bloody trap. Shit...Gandalf never answered my question about zombies...I hate those things worse than I do spiders and sharks!_ Draco grumbled bitterly inside her mind as she simply backed away from the fence a good couple of feet. Taking a calming breathing before suddenly running straight towards te fence before suddenly doing a high foreward flip up and over the fence with ease as she landed on her feet in a neat crouch passion as the two hobbits stared wide eyed at her as they remained on the fence. _Thank whatever high force in the universe, that I took two years of gymnastics other wise this would have gone badly._

"Mister Frodo, is Draco part elf?" Sam asked with wide eyes at how she had just done that.

"I have no idea Sam, however she is deffienatly not a normal human child." Frodo said softly as he stared at her. Feeling annoyed as well as irritated she growled at the two hobbits.

"You two do know that I can hear you, right? Also do I look like a bloody elf to you?" She asked them as she straightened herself up right to glare at them.

"You could be part elf...with your high jumping skills. I hear elves are really good jumpers." Sam said. "However with your firey temper I would say your most likely part dragon or something. Besides elves are kind as well as nice." He added under his breath.

"I heard that, and for your information I am human. Look I can be kind as well as nice when I want to be. However lately my mood has been rather negative and if you fully understood my situation, which i'm forbidden to speak about by a certain old man claiming to be a so called wizard. You would be just as pissed off as I am. " Draco hissed in warning at the two of them. Sam gulped in fear as he saw her eyes shift briefly in the light to become reptilian before fading back to their normal appearance.

The two than dropped down in front of her. "Draco, I know this might be a personal question, however what can you tell us about your past?" Frodo asked her.

"Do not let my appearance fool you...and don't ever underestimate me." Draco said firmly.

"Mister Frodo, that didn't really tell us much." Sam whispeared to him as Draco turned away from them and took a few steps away from them.

"I know...but I hope to make some form of friendship between us. I didn't think it would be this hard, seeing how she's just a kid." Frodo whispeared back to her.

Draco could hear their conversation but choose to ignore it as they continued on with their journey. Unfortunately within an hour of walking through the corn field the three of them somehow ended up separated much to Draco's displeasure. She bitterly grumbled under breathe as she continued foreward and whiletrying to locate the two hobbits. _Okay...where the hell are they? Did I pass them or something? I know I pass that stupid rock three times already, than again everything looks the same._ She wondered bitterly to herself.

 _"No you did not pass them...they are just up a head of you. Go towards the east roughly twenty steps and than north about sixty or seventy steps. You will locate them there. They seem to be looking for you, since you been wlaking in a circle for the past ten or twenty minutes."_ The voice chuckled in light amusement.

Draco swore under her breath as she followed the directions in her head began giving her. She soon reached Sam and Frodo as they looked relieved she was okay. "There you are...I thought for a minute we had-" Frodo started before two bodies crashed into Sam and Frodo knocking them over as carrots and cabages went flying right at her. Draco by sheer dumb luck had somehow managed to side step the on slaught of vegetables that had been sent at her. She slowly blinked before she slowly looked down at tangled mess of hobbits on the ground.

 _Great...more hobbits for me to look after. Why the hell am I on this quest again? Oh right...because the old man might be the only person able to get me home and back to normal._ Her mind bitterly hissed.

 _"Because you were foolish enough to believe the old wizard. However I believe I should warn you that the farmer or land owner who owns this corn field, is fast approaching with his dog...I believe now would be a good time to run, child. Land owners especially farmers do not take to burglars or tresspassers very well...I know I sure as hell did not take to kindly to_ _them_. _True I ate most of them...or set them on the fire...but that is besides the point_." The voice hissed in hert ear.

 _Uh huh...right, so tell me why didn't you eat Bilbo upon meeting him, when you obviously had the chance before he made a fool out of you? Hmmm?_ She taunted back to the voice in her head. The voice did not answer her but Draco bet it was sulking at her words and was most likely pouting.

"Merry? Pippin?" What are you two doing here? Also get off of Mister Frodo!" Sam yelled as he jumped to his feet as he pulled the two hobbits off of Frodo.

"We were uh..." They started as they stood up as Sam helped Frodo to his feet.

"Stealing vegetables from a very upset and angry farmer, like you two did with Gandalf's firework I presume?" Draco asked in a weary tone.

"Not stealing...more like borrowing without permission." the two said.

"That's still called stealing." Draco and Frodo said at the same time.

"You two been stealing out of McGregs' garden again! Are you two suicidal, you do know that he hates hobbits, right!?" Sam yelled as Merry and Pippin shoved the stolen food into his arms.

 _"Child, remember what I said a few minutes ago to you?"_ The voice hissed in urgency at her.

 _Yes, why?_ She wondered back to the voice.

 _"I believe, you should be running by now...the farmer and his dog are near, I can smell them."_ The voice spat at her. Merry and Pippin than piled their stolen vegetables in Sam's arms.

"Uh guys, we should really be going." Draco said quickly before anyone could say anything, just seconds before angry shouting could be heard and the sound of the corn crop rustling towards them. A dog barking and howling was heard as well. The sight of sythe over the head of the corn stalk was enough to make Draco pale at the sight of it. She insteantly bolted at the same time Frodo, Merry and Pippin had taken off running. Sam stood there for a minute holding the stolen vegetables before realization sank in of what just happened. Sam dropped the food and bolted after them.

"Come back here you thieves! When I catch you hobbits, i'm gonna skin ya all alive!" The farmer most likely this McGregs' person screamed.

 _I'm not a bloody hobbit!_ Draco snarled in her mind as she ran.

They soon darted under the fence near the edge of the woods, even though Draco had just jumped over the fence like one would do for a high jump, where she landed on her feet and continued running. She was a tiny bit faster than the four hobbits. Into the woods they continued running in fear the farmer and his dog were still behind them. They didn't stop until they were most likey out of breath from running. They all collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"So...where are you three off to?" Merry asked once he caught his breath. Frodo than informed the two of what was going on, but he did not tell them about the ring. Draco gave Frodo a dark look before suddenly smacking her face at this. Now they had no other choice but to take the two vegetable and firework thieves with them. Draco was not at all amused by this but had no desire to voice her opion on the matter. She was not in the mood for it, also just maybe having two little thieves around wouldn't be too bad. There was safety in numbers, after all.

They soon all caught their breaths as they began walking again. An hour or so latter Draco stopped rather suddenly as a cold chill ran down her spine. When the forest was deadly silent as well as still, something bad had happened or was going to happen there. She remembered the first time she saw someone die with her own eyes. The very old memory came rushing back to her of when she had gone playing in the woods with two of her friends. It was a day before her birthday. They were in the woods playing a harmless game of tag, when the forest became far too quiet and still despite the fact the three young children were playing.

A loud deep snarl was heard making the three fall silent as they stiffened at the sound of the noise. They turned only to see a rather large wolf standing there barring it's fangs. The three kids screamed and took off running as the wolf gave chase. One of her friends tripped over a large tree root allowing the wolf to pounce. The boy's screams as the wolf tore into his fleash was sickening. Draco and her other friend turned in horror as three more wolves arrived. Draco amost ran back to go help him but her other friend gripped her arm and yelled they had to get their parents. By the tiem they got the adults, and the adults arrived to the location. He was dead, torn viciously apart by wolves and they did not even manage to recover all of his body.

"Draco?" Frodo asked when he saw how she just froze in place as though she was in trance. "Draco are you alright?" he asked again at how she tensed as her eyes seemed to be searching the forest for something or for anything. She had turned rather pale all of a sudden.

"The forest is far too silent...way too still...something is not right here...something horrible will happen here." Draco said slowly as her eyes shifted once more as they seemed to glow inhumanly as she now scanning the forest for threats. A heavy fog than seemed to suddenly roll in a unnatural way. Making the forest errie and almost evil in appearance.

"Whoa, what's with your eyes!?" Merry and Pippin yelled in alarm as they took a step back from her.

"We haven't exactly figured that part out yet...however it seems to be something she was born with." Sam said to put their minds at ease along with his own.

 _"Run...hide...they are coming...they are approaching! Do not stay out in the open, Run, Hide, NOW MOVE!"_ The voice shouted in her head just as she was shown a frightening image of a dark hooded figure that reminded her of a dementor as it rode on the back a black horse that was fast approaching their location. She shook her head slightly as she felt her heart beat quicken.

"We need to get off this path and hide now!" She yelled in alarm. Frodo looked at her with a worried look. She had not yet regaied the color back to her skin and her eyes were wide with alarm.

"Draco..." Frodo said as he approached her.

"What, why?" Pippin yelled.

The sound of a horse galloping across the ground was heard. It was quickly approaching them. "Maybe that's Gandalf?" Frodo said in a hopeful tone.

"Frodo...that's not Gandalf. It wears too much black." Draco said firmly as a dark figure like the one her mind shown her was coming closer to them. Taking draco's words to heart the four hibbits quickly got off the trail as they followed her. They all took shelter under a large fallen tree. They stayed very quiet as the sound of the horse came to a sudden stop. None of them dared to make a noise or even move. Suddenly long metal claw like fingers slammed down on the wood above them, making them all stiffen as well as hold their breaths in fear as they saw the hooded figure above them. It was peering outwards as though it was searching for something or more importantly someone. It's breath had a strong decaying order to it.

Draco felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. No one told her that this world had dementors in it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Frodo seemed to be reaching for the ring. Her hand insteantly reached out and covered the ring that hung around his neck, breaking whatever trance it had on Frodo. The being seemed to give out a horrifying scream of rage, before standing straight up and going back to it's horse. The sound of the horse galloping way once more was heard, however the sound of more than one horse was alarming. However none of them dared to go see if the being and his buddies were truly gone from the area yet. She released the ring before she silently reached into her bag as she pulled out the knife. She than counted backwards from ten silently in her head before she suddenly moved foreward. Before the hobbits could stop her she scurried back up the embankment towards the trail. She used caution as she glanced around with her knife tightly clutched in her hand. She kept glancing around frantically as she searched the area. Once she was sure it was safe she silently walked back towards the location where the hobbits were. The threat was gone for the time being but she knew they would return.

The four hobbits sat there in silence, and they were growing concern for the child. She had been gone for a few minutes now. "Maybe we should check on her?" Merry suggested.

"Merry are you nuts, those things most likely already got her!" Pippin yelled.

"I hope she is okay...I promised Gandalf that I would look after her." Frodo said looking in concern. A black shadow than suddenly dropped down in front of them making the four hobbits jump in fright as they nearly screamed in fright. The figure than turned to reveal it was just Draco. "Draco, don't you ever scare us like that again!" Sam scolded her.

"We must travel quickly, before they come back. Also I make no promises that it will not happen again." She said blinking at him.

"What was that thing or things?!" Merry and Pippin demanded as they turned to Face Frodo for answers.

"I-" Frodo started.

"I want to say they were dementors...but something tells me they were not." Draco said sighing.

"What's a dementor?" The four hobbits asked her as Draco hid her knife on her being rather than placing it inside her bag. She still looked rather pale and Frodo hoped she was not sick.

"You don't want to know...and I don't feel like exsplaining it right now. Just know it's a fowl creature of darkness, that can steal people's souls through it's mouth." Draco said as her eyes shifted back to normal.

"Why are they after us though?" Pippin demanded.

"I mean it was just a few Vegetables." Merry said.

"It's a long story...and no this has nothing to do with you two thieves." Draco spat bitterly.

"I'll exsplain it as we run. We have to hurry to the ferry." Frodo said.

"It's also getting late and the sun is beginning to set now." Draco said in a worried tone as she saw how late it had become. She did not wish to think how far she traveled in just a day. They began to run once more. Knowing full well danger was after them and was dangerously close now. The darkness of the forest was not going to help them at all either. It grew dark rather quickly and the only light they had to guide them was the moon light that shone brightly. Also who knew what else could be lerking in the darkness of the forest. The sound of the galloping horses alerted them insteantly at how close the dark riders were to their location.

They ran across a small dock as the ferry was starting to leave, they would have to jump or worse risk taking a swim in the dark cold water. Draco had no intention of doing the later. Who knew what creatures lerked under the surface of the water. She jumped onto the ferry along with the hobbits. They stared behind them and could see the dark figures standing on the dock with their horses. They clearly were not at all happy with them. Draco shuddered at the sight of them. If death had followers these beings would defiantly be them.

The small group sat their on the ferry as it than began to rain. Draco flipped her hood up and grumbled bitterly about the weather. "You're going to get sick..." Frodo said in concern before he gave handed her the spare travel cloak he had with him. "It will keep you a little bit dry." He added.

"I will not get sick...trust me...I got locked out of my house one time during a heavy snow storm...and I was locked out of my house for an hour or two." Draco said softly. It was a true that had happened to her. She doesn't want to tell him that a few days latter did she end up with the flu. However to set his mind at ease she put the cloak on and flipped that hood up over her own hood. She tuned the hobbits out as Frodo finally told Pippin and Merry what was really going on. The two were startled by this but they wanted to help. So there was no way to get rid of them now.

Once the ferry arrived at it's location, the small group of five headed up a trail only to reach the town of bree. They soon reached the pub called the Prancing Pony. Draco stared up at the sighn with a frown on her face. Strider must be inside somewhere. _I knew I should have asked for Strider's description._ She hissed bitterly.

"So...How do we get the pipsqueak inside, since she's a child?"Merry asked rather suddenly.

"Pipsqueak?!" Draco snarled in rage making Merry jump in fright. "Who the hell are you calling a pipsqueak!?" She snarled in rage as took a step towards him.

"Draco, calm down...you can kill Merry later." Sam said quickly.

"Say what now!?" Merry yelled as Pippin laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said coldly making Merry whimpear at that.

 _"Interesting...hmmm...I wonder what roasted hobbits tatse like...do they taste like dwarves or more like elves? Hmmmm...we will need Carrots, onions-"_ The voice in her head growled as he began listing off ingrediants taht they would need to make a Hobbit stew or something. Draco felt her stomache growl at the voice's words, she was becoming hungry.

"I'm sure we can get Draco inside with out any problems also Sam was just joking." Frodo said as he opened the door as they headed inside. Draco followed them and ignored the looks aimed at the small group. She helded the cloak around her tightly refusing to let her hood fall down. However her eyes landed on the figure in the far back of the room. The figure was watching them intently. She held the being's gaze for a moment. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise at how he was watching them more intently than the other people in the pub she gave a very low growl. She than let her eyes shift in appearance once more as they glowed inhumanly in warning at the being. Her eyes practically glowed from the shadows revealing the their reptilian appearance very clearly.

The being actually fell off his chair from being so startled, she than looked away quickly as her lips twitched upwards in a evil Cheshire cat like grin as she held back a evil laugh. However just as quickly as that grin had appeared on her face it vanished. She moved with the four hobbits silently. "Can I help you lot?" The owner asked as he stared down at them. The being who fell off his chair cursed under his breath as he quickly got back to his feet and sat back down in his chair to watch the group before him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Strider

**All Disclaimers are located on the 1st and 4th chapter of the story.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Draco remained silent as she let the boys do all the talking and tuned them out for the most part. Her eyes were scanning the room for all the fastest escape routes if things go bad. The being who she had startled earlier was watching them once more and was really watching her more intently than the others. Maybe because she wasn't a hobbit since she had shoes on compaired to that of her companions.

"Yes, my kind sir, we were hoping for a meal and some ale. Maybe even a room for the night for the five of us." Merry said to the owner.

"And some hot tea as well." Sam added as almost elbowing Merry in the chest for suggesting ale when they obviously had a child with them.

"And the name this party of five will be under?" The owner asked.

"Underhill." Frodo said quickly.

"Very well...Mr. Underhill and guests...go find a table. It will take an hour or so to get your rooms ready." The owner said.

The group of five headed over to a table. Draco hated the fact they chose a bloody table almost in the center of the damn pub, however she had no say in matter. She watched how people were drinking, laughing, talking loudly, some trying to get some of the ladies that were serving drinks to all the men to hang out with them. Some people were even smoking. A lady brought out five hot meals, as well as their drinks. Draco stared at the ale in front of her. One sip wouldn't hurt, right?

She slowly reached out for it only to frown as Sam snatched the ale away from her rather quickly. "You're too young for this." Sam said quietly to her so no one would over hear them talking before he placed the full ale onto another table where someone more than happily drank it.

 _I am of age, damn it!_ Draco's mind screamed as she glared at Sam bitterly. _He could have at least allowed me to taste it, before giving it away to someone!_

 _"Sure you're old enough to drink, in your world maybe but here...not a chance, kid. Besides human made ale is gross, so you didn't miss much. Ale made by dwarves is slightly better but still gross...wine is so much better. Especially Elven wine. Oh valar...how tha stuff is so good...Damn it, I want some elven wine now!"_ The voice in her head whined loudly.

 _Just like how I want to be back to normal...it's not happening any time soon._ _So do you want some cheese or something with that whine of yours?_ Draco bitterly thought back.

 _"Touchy."_ The voice sneered at her.

"Draco, you should eat..." Frodo said softly as he turned to face the youngest member of the group.

"Not hungry." Draco said under her breath.

"More for us than." Merry and Pippin said as they took her plate to add her food onto their own. Sam than scolded the two but Draco tuned the four hobbits out. Her eyes were scanning the pub for this Strider person that they were suppose to meet. Maybe they should have asked the inn keeper if a mister Strider was here. Her eyes soon landed on the same stranger who she had startled earlier. He was watching them intently again, he must have caught her stare because he did a motion with his hand for her to come closer to him. She only glared at him and turned away once more. There was no way that guy was Strider, right?

Merry soon left the table to get another thing of ale. Draco soon reached out for a cup of tea and carefully took a sip of the hot beverage. Almost insteantly she made a disquested face and nearly gagged on the stuff. _That's not tea! What the hell did I just swallow?!_ Her mind screamed as she gagged softly and pushed the cup of tea away quickly. The voice in her head was laughing uncontrollably at her reaction.

"I should have known the tea, would have been way too strong for you." Sam said sighing.

"That's not tea. Trust me, that's not tea." Draco said under her breath but it went unheard.

Merry soon came back with huge glass of ale. "What is that?" Pippin asked as he stared at the huge mug of ale that Merry came back over with.

"They call it a pint." Merry said grinning.

"I want one." Pippin said as he stood up to go help himself to one of those as well.

Draco could only stare at the mug like it grew eyeballs and fangs or something along those lines. If that thing was a pint as Merry claimed it was, she really hated to see what a gallon was like. Frodo was looking at the ring in his hand even though it hung on a chain, and he seemed troubled by it. "You really shouldn't have that thing out and about like that." Draco said softly to him in warning.

"It'll be fine, Draco. Besides I was looking at it." Frodo said softly as he put it away. Draco looked unconvinced but said nothing more on the subject. At least for now anyways.

"Where the hell is this strider guy? He was suppose to meet us here, right?" Draco questioned bitterly.

"Draco, we will find Strider eventually. Just be paitent." Frodo said softly making her glare at him as her eyes flashed to their reptilian appearance briefly.

"Okay..what about the old man?" Draco growled a bit.

"You mean Gandalf?" Frodo asked her.

"How many other old men do I know let alone call by that name?" Draco questioned him bitterly.

"He will arrive soon...I'm sure of it. Besides he has other things that demand his attention as well as Draco. He might be a wizard...but no one can be in two places at once, even with magic." Frodo said.

"I call bullshit on that...just try exsplaining that to the characters in the anime series Naruto or try exsplaining the use of a time turner in Harry Potter than." Draco grumbled bitterly under her breath which went unheard due to the fact some drunk busted out laughing extremely loudly near them at that very moment. Frodo shook his head, he knew Draco had said something to him but judging from her bitter exspression, he believed he was better off not knowing what she had just said.

"By the way, where is Pippin?"Frodo asked.

"Uh Frodo...I think we got a problem." Draco said softly as she pointed near the bar making Frodo turn to looked over at Pippin, who was bit tipsy at this point. He stood at the bar happily talking to everyone around him. He also had a big mouth on him, because they could hear exactly what he was saying as well as half the entire pub.

"That's my friend Frodo Baggi-" Pippin started as Frodo's eyes widen in horror as he shot up from his seat as he ran towards Pippin to get him to shut up. Draco turned swiftly to see one of the serving ladies walking by her. Her dress was longer than it should have been. Without warning, hesitation and without really thinking her plan through. She quickly slammed her foot down onto the hem of the woman's dress while she was walking. A silent apology was somewhere in the very far back of Draco's panic mind, while she was hoping to cause one hell of a disturbance or a distraction so no one would over hear the loud mouth hobbit.

A loud ripping sound was heard as the woman's dress fell open, exsposing her bare upper body and undergarments. This insteantly caused the woman to scream loudly as she tried to cover her bare chest. The loud wolf whstles and some very lewed remarks were heard loudly and almost insteantly everything went to hell. This event had seemed to drown out what Pippin was saying but the damage had already been done to some degree. For you see Pippin had already revealed Frodo's name.

Frodo than suddenly fell backwards when one of the drunks went to go see the half naked woman a bit closer and had suddenly bumped into him without caring to see of the hobbit was okay or not. The woman was already fleeing the pub in sheer embarrassment. Draco would most likely feel guilty and even bad about what she had done later. Right now however all she could do was stare in complete horror as Frodo hit the floor as the one ring flew up into the air. The ring had caught the attention of a few people as they stared at it.

Her face paled dramatically at the thought Frodo could loose the ring because of her. _"Not the smartest idea in the world, kid! Now don't stand there, go after that bloody gold ring! Also we are so killing the loud mouth hobbit, if we survive this mess! Now go after it, before some drunk catches it and takes off with it."_ The voice screamed at her in pure annoyance. Frodo reached out for the ring insteantly, only for the ring to land on his finger making him vanish into thin air infront of the entire pub. The man who been watching the group intently seemed to almost spring up from his seat in alarm. Draco moved swiftly foreward as she eased herself in and out of the crowd as she followed the sensation that was most likely Frodo in invisibility again as he moved.

 _Why the hell did I make the wish to be here of all places? I think I would have had more fun in the wizarding world or something at this rate. Least I could have borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak or something._ Draco thought bittery as she went after Frodo. Some people at the pub had seen Frodo vanished and began yelling that the hobbits might be carrying magically items on them. This caused everyone in the place to make a mad dash for the hobbits.

A huge bar fight broke out after that. How that started might have been because one of the drunks sort grabbed Draco, as he yanked her off the ground. With a loud snarl she twisted in his grasp as she deck the person in the face with enough force were he dropped her as he began to fall back wards. The man than grabbed some lady's dress in an attempt to keep himself from hitting the floor backwards and had ripped the front of the lady's dress which exsploded her breasts making her yell in horror and anger. While causing the woman's husband to go a tiny bit homicidal as he proceded in beating the crap out of the poor guy. Draco ignored the situation as she somehow landed on her feet as she continued following Frodo without really loosing sight of him. Which things just sort of spiraled out of control after that point in time. Draco was fast on her feet as she weaved in and out of the crowd of people and away from anymore grabbing hands that tried to catch her.

Draco's eyes narrowed as she saw the hooded figure grab Frodo, when Frodo had made himself visable once more. On the other side of the room the stranger pulled him up the stairs. Pushing her body to move faster, she dashed up the stairs and somehow managed to slide into the room without being noticed by the stranger or even by Frodo. She hid in the shadows waiting to strike like snake if needed. She pulled out her knife as the being spoke to Frodo. She felt her a burning ache in her jaws but ignored it besides feeling like something was shifting a bit under her skin slightly. They were strange sensations that she never really felt before and they were a bit painful to say the least.

"That was rather foolish...of your friend to speak out your name. You carry a dangerous trinket with you my friend...and I know what is hunting you." The being said in a low hiss.

"I do not know what your talking about." Frodo said taking a step back from the stranger. Draco move at the same time as the stranger did as well as Frodo as to not alert anyone of her presence in the room. How the hell she was not noticed when she slipped into the room she didn't know and wasn't really going to

"The one ring. Gandalf informed me about you." The stranger said calmly. The door than swung opened as the other three hobbits ran into the room. Their clothes were a bit torn and they had kitchen items in their hands to use as weapons. The stranger than revealed his sword on his hip, making the hobbits pale since this person who was obviously a warrior of some kind. Draco stayed deadly still and deadly silent as she watched as well as listened to the person who introduced himself as Strider to the hobbits and even revealed his appearance to them. However she silently picked up a chair as she moved at the same time as the hobits would fidget a bit or would move at the same time strider did as she placed the chair down silently behind him so she could stand on it. However due to how tall this stranger was she wouldn't reach her true target area. With silent swear in the back of her mind. She had to quickly rethink her plan.

Thankfully The hobbits were currently questioning the stranger allowing her time to rethink her battle plan. The only plan she could think of was to somehow knock the stranger off his feet and than hold the knife to his throat since standing on the back of the chair was not fully going to work. Why the hell was she deaged to a five year old again? She would have been able to be more threatening if she kept her true age and body height. However it was clear this was not going to work. There was no way she could stand on the very back of the chair and keep herself balance since the chair would easily topple over.

Plan B was going to have do. Go straight for the kidney with the knife or aim for a lung. "I was told there was five of you...where is the fifth one?" Strider asked only to stiffen as he felt a razor sharp knife blade suddenly poke near his kidney. He glanced over his shoulder and downwards at Draco who was standing on the back of chair holding her knife dangerously close to the location. Her eyes were narrowed as they revealed their glowing reptilian like appearance as she gave a loud sounding hiss at him in warning. The loud hiss almost sounded like one of the velociraptior's hiss of death at it's prey before attacking.

"Give me, one very good reason why I shouldn't stab you in the kidney where you stand." She snarled at him in a deadly tone as her eyes glowed inhumanly from the shadows. Her hoods remain up to conceal her face but Aragorn caught a quick flash of something not remotely human starring back at him. _I hate being this god damn short!_ Draco's mind hissed in rage,

"I'm not an enemy." He said firmly as he tried to figure out what he just seen or thought he saw. Let how she managed to get behind him like she did. She was not an elf but she obviously could move just as silently as one. She also seemed well aware of the human body since she knew the exact location of where the kidney would be located.

"How do we know you're the real Strider and not some imposter in hopes of luring us in some kind of trap? So you can take the one ring back to it's dark master? Hmm?" She questioned him in a deadly tone.

"Draco, put that knife away." Frodo said making her snarl at him.

"Not a chance in hell. Where is the proff he is who he claims to be!? You might be able to believe him but I for one do not trust him. Besides...one quick stab to the kidney would most likely kill him, since the kidney is an important organ of the body." She spat in a deadly tone.

"Trust must be earned...to prove who I am...there is letter in my pocket from Gandalf. I'm really not your enemy child." Strider said as Frodo approached to take out the letter. So he could see for himself. He silently read the letter and relaxed since he knew Gandalf's writing better than anyone.

"You could have killed the real Strider and just taken the letter from him." Draco pointed out coldly.

"You really do not trust anyone do you, child?" Strider asked her softly.

"Trust is a two way street which can easily be betrayed on both ends...sorry but i'm not taking chanceses especially when danger is so close close by." She hissed at him.

"Draco...I-I believe him. Now please put away your knife, enough violence has happened for one day." Frodo said hesitantly. Draco only snarled in bitterness as she moved the knife away reluctantly as she jumped down from the chair and moved away from Strider. When Strider went to touch her shoulder she quickly pulled away and snarled deeply as she raised the knife in warning for him not to come any closer to her or she really would make him regret it. Strider lowered his hand and took a step back from her as he stared into the glowing yellow reptilian like eyes that narrowed at him.

"You'll have to forgive her...she does not like or trust others all that much. Let alone us at times. She also does not like being touched." Sam said softly.

"If you ask me, she's just a spoiled brat." Pippin said.

"That's it! I'm killing the loud mouth hobbit who nearly got us all killed a few minutes ago down stairs and I do not care if he's drunk or not!" Draco spat in rage as a dark voice echoed behind her own that was clearly not her own as it snarled in pure rage. Pippin screamed as Draco lundged at him only to suddenly flinch as strong arms snatched her around her middle pinning her arms to her sides as she was pulled against someone's chest. This had also caused her to drop her knife which Frodo quickly took away. Strider had felt her flinch violently upon contact as she stiffen and became very still in his arms. She hung their in his arms not daring to move a muscle. However she was growling under her breath and trembling in rage.

"Calm yourself...young one." Strider said. "Now the matter of your safety falls upon me. None of you will be safe this night in the room the inn keeper has given you five...so you will have to room with me."

"I'll take my chances with death, thank you very much." Draco snarled in a deadly tone. Strider sighed as he released her who only for her to snarled at him before taking her place in far back of the room as she sat on the floor with dark heated glare aimed at him and at the hobbits.

"She has anger problems...Don't take it personally." Frodo told Strider softly so Draco would not over hear.

"I've seen many things in my time, Frodo. But I have never encountered a child so distrustful of others and fallen so far into darkness like this before." Strider said with a frown as he glanced at Draco who harden her glare at him. "Earning her trust will be difficult. I believe Lord Elron of Rivendale would be able to help her much better than any of us."

"That's what Gandalf believed as well. I think he said an elf might be the only being who might be able to help her." Frodo said quietly.

"Frodo...the knife...I would like it back, please." Draco suddenly growled at him.

"Don't give it to her...she'll kill us all in our sleep!" Pippin cried out in alarm.

"Pippin, don't give her any ideas!" Sam and Merry scolded him loudly.

 _"Tch...she doesn't need you hobbits giving her ideas...she has her own ideas as it is. Plus my own ideas combined with her own wicked thoughts."_ The voice chuckled deeply in evil amusement in Draco's head.

"I'll give the knife back, only on the condition that you swear not to harm any of us in this room." Frodo said.

"Fine, but if I think for a second Strider will betray us...all deals are off." Draco said as Frodo reluctantly gave her back the knife.

"If I wanted you five dead, I would have done so by now." Strider said coldly besides feeling a bit hurt by her words.

"And, I hope you also know that I could have stabbed you in the kidney from behind when I had the chance since you were were so easily distracted by four hobbits. Which i'm starting to regreat not doing. Life's a bitch, isn't it?" She said in a false sense of sweetness at him.

"Draco...Be have yourself and watch the language." Frodo said as he glanced at her.

"Tch...just don't blame me or coming crying to me when I prove I was right about this guy." Draco hissed at him.

"You five should get some rest...while I keep watch." Strider said as he moved towards the window to look out of it. He eventually sat down in a chair. The four hobbits took the bed and each used the rest room to change out of their damp clothes to put dry clothes on. Draco however did not move an inch from her position on the floor and just watched strider with a cold unforgiven glare. She kept her eyes locked on Strider who sat there looking out the window as the four hobbits got comfortable as they laid down.

"Draco, are you sure you don't to sleep on the bed with-"

"I'm fine, right where I am." Draco said firmly cutting Frodo off. Frodo sighed at that and said nothing more. Eventually the four hobbits dozed off into a light sleep a few hours latter. Strider turned his head only to see Draco was still wide awake and was glaring at him intently. Her eyes reluctantly shifted back to normal.

"How do you make your eyes do that?" Strider asked her.

"Do what?" She spat bitterly at him.

"Change their appearance let alone glow like they do." Strider said softly.

"I do not know what you are talking about. My eyes cant' change their appearance or glow." She stated coldly. Strider only frowned at her words, but he could tell she was being truthfull with him but something about her did not set well with him for some reason. There was just something about her that was unnerving and unsettling about her. Strider sighed as he looked away to look out the window once more. Draco sat on the hard wooden floor wrapped in her damp cloak and damp clothes. She did not care if she was cold or not. However she eventually became lost in thought, her mind was trying to understand this entire mess she ended up in. However she eventually drifted iff into a uneasy sleep as well as unwilling one.

Strider turned his head to see her sound asleep as she shivered a bit. "Foolish girl, is going to end up sick like that." He mumbled under his breath as he stood up to get something.

Inside Draco's head she saw faces of beings who she had no clue who they were. One of those beings she saw had a name echoing inside her head when she saw the being's face. Thorin Oakenshield. Before a firey scene played out showing an archer using his son as a bow to fire a black arrow towards her, a burning city, cold dark merky waters. Before she saw a pair of glowing yellow reptilian like eyes starring at her with in the darkness, a flash of glowing white nightmarish fangs before a stream of fire flew right at her.

Her eyes snapped opened in alarm, but she made no sound. She than soon saw Strider walking away from her as he headed back to his chair. A warm dry blanket was wrapped around her. She tried to ignore the guilt and remorse that bubbled up inside her. She reluctantly snuggled down in the cuccoon of a blanket that had been wrapped around her to provide warmth. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Strider...Just maybe your not as mistrusting as I first thought you were." She said softly startling Strider who turned to look at her jusr as she turned away from him and went back to a uneasy sleep once more.

Strider than revealed a small smile on his face. "There might still be hope for you yet, Young one. I hope we can pull you fully from the darkness." He said under his breath as he went back to keep watch.

However Draco's mind drifted through darkness. She saw the hooded figures on the black horses as they rushed towards Bree. _"Danger is here...they have come for the ring...they will kill the one with the ring and those that try to stop them from taking the ring. They will kill you all."_ The voice hissed at her. She kept looking around in the darkness only to see flames as a very large dragon stared right at her. The dragon looked at her for a moment before she felt like she was falling before her body fell into cold merky water as she pulled towards the bottom of what appeared to be a lake. The image of a black arrow flashed across her eyes once more.

Draco woke with a start just seconds before a loud hellish scream like sound was heard from outside making the hobbits all wake up in alarm. Strider was looking out the window with a serious exspression on his face. Draco got to her feet as she approached to look out the window. "Just fan-fucken-tastic...the dementors from earlier are here. One...two...three...shit, there are nine of these creppy bastards!" Draco spat bitterly.

"Dementors?" Strider asked her in confusion.

"Creatures of pure darkness that can steal people's souls through their mouths. Long story. One I do not wish to talk about." Draco said coldly as she stared after the beings.

"No...These creatures are not dementors." Strider said softly.

"Than what are they?" Frodo asked softly in a nervous tone.

"They are Nazguls, Ringwraiths...slaves to Sauron and they were once great kings of men." Strider said slowly looking distant.

 _"Nine rings were given to men, who were doomed to die."_ The voice said softly in Draco's mind.

"We will have to leave first thing in the morning..." Strider said firmly. "Get some sleep." The hobbits tried to go back to sleep. Draco sighed as she walked back to spot on the floor as she wrapped herself in the blanket before forcing herself to sleep. They had a long hard road ahead of them in the morning. Her mind continued to show images of a town on the lake engulfed in flames, a mountain filled with treasure, cold merky water and the image of a dragon starring right at her with a black arrow in it's chest that glowed a soft orange. She woke with a start and had bolted up right to hold her chest in pain. She hissed loudly in pain.

"Are you alright?" Strider asked in concern as he stood up to approach her. He had seen how she had bolted upright, clutching the area of her heart and heard the loud hiss of pain. His eyes widen when he saw strange orange glow coming from under her clothes right over the location of her heart that she cletching. The glow than faded away. Strider wanted to question her on what he just witnessed but decided to let it go for now.

"I'm fine...It's nothing." She said as she moved her hand away from her chest once the pain had faded away. Strider frowned at her response but was not going to push the issue, at least not yet.

"You should go back to sleep...it will be dawn soon and we have a long journey ahead of us." Strider said slowly.

"I'll be fine...besides I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep any time soon." Draco said softly.

"You're very pale...if you are not well, you need to tell us." Strider said calmly as he approached her and crouched down to her level to looked at her. She flinched when his hand brushed against her forehead as he tried to see if she had a fever or not. He had felt her flinch upon contact but ignored it. "You don't have a fever yet...but you are rather warm to the touch." He said with a frown as pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"I'm fine." She repeated as she stared into his eyes.

"For now you might be...but I know your hiding something from us. Something yourself might not even be fully aware of. " Strider said softly as he stood up. "When we get to Rivendale...I want a healer to look you over." He added as he walked away from her. Draco frowned at his words but she did not protest against it. The weird pains and aches she was getting lately were making her concerned.

"Strider is not your real name is it?" Draco asked softly. Strider turned to face her with a small smile.

"No it's not...you'll learn my real name in time." Strider said softly.

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Path to Rivendale Part 1

**All Disclaimers are located on chapters 1 and 4.**

 **Also Chapter 7 has been fixed.**

 ** **Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.****

* * *

Strider eventually looked out the window once more and Draco insteantly knew that it was time for them to start their journey once more and began to get things ready for their long journey. "So...how far is Rivendale from here exactly?" She asked Strder who turned around to look at her.

"It will take us about six days to reach Rivendale. Possibly ten days if the weather turns bad and if we have to take another route to reach Rivendale it could take up to two weeks or more depending on the route we would have to take. Either way it will take some time." Strider said as he stared at her.

Draco's left eye twitched in annoyance at those words. "Fan-fucken-tastic." She hissed under her breath bitterly.

"Language." Strider said softly in a scolding tone as she rolled her eyes at him. "Where are you from exactly?"

"I can't tell you." Draco said.

"Why not?" Strider asked her.

"Because the old man told me not to tell anyone about my situation fully." Draco growled in bitterness.

"You do not care much for Gandalf." Strider said as Draco stared at him with an emotionless exspression.

"I don't care much for anyone or anything, so your point would be what exactly?" She asked him.

"I'm going to go speak with the inn keeper, and get things ready for our long journey. Draco, I mean it...if you're not feeling well, you need to tell us." He added before leaving the room lost to his own thoughts but he was now deeply concerned and worried for the child. Since she had in a way confirmed his own susupicions on just how little trust she had for all of them.

"Right." Draco said softly even though she knew Strider didn't hear her as she folded up the blanket. The one strider had given her during the night and carefully placed it inside her bag. She was honestly becoming worried with the strange burning sensation deep inside her, the weird aches and pain coursing through out her body. It was making her worried as well as a tiny bit paranoid. Hopefully the elves would know what was wrong with her and will be able to help her.

She also silently hoped they could even get her back to normal, since a certain old man, claiming to be a wizard hadn't been able to keep his promise to her, yet. She honestly hated being this small again and being a child again was not something she wanted. Having gone through childhood once was enough and she certainly didn't need to relive the horrors of it again. Also she hated being this small because it made her completely useless, and being treated like a child was just pissing her off to the point she want to murder whoever gave her father that stupid birthday candle in the first place. She was a twenty one year old adult, not a child despite her current appearance saying otherwise.

While packing up her things her hand brushed against the black book in her bag. She had almost forgotten all about it. She slowly pulled it out and opened it just to skim through it's pages to see what the mysterious book was really about. To her disbelief the pages were completely blank. Every single page was completely blank as she flipped through the pages before returning to the being of the book as she stared at it in annoyance. "So much for reading. Now I have a useless notebook." She grumbled under her breath bitterly only to stiffen as glowing words suddenly began to appear across the page like living fire as they danced across the page.

She slowly looked down at the words almost memorized and in a state of disbelief. However before she could read the writing that had appeared, the hobbits began to stir as they began waking up with loud yawns, quickly she closed the book once more and hid it in her bag. She would read it eventually or at least try and figure out what exactly she had in her possession, but right now was completely out of the question. Last thing she needed was to freak anyone out or worse have someone take her book from her. The hobbits sat up slowly only to see Draco was wide awake and was getting things ready to start traveling once more. However it didn't take them long to notice Stider was no where to be seen.

"Draco, where is Mr. Strider?" Sam asked her out of curiousity but his tone held a note of worry in it.

"He's-" Draco started before horrified exspressions appeared on Merry's face as well as Pippin's.

"She's gone, and murdered him during the night! She also disposed of his body, so we wouldn't see what she did to him!" Merry and Pippin suddenly yelled out in horror.

Draco's eye twitched in annoyance at their words as she stared at the two hatefully. _"I say we eat them, when no one is looking. Agreed?"_ The voice asked her in annoyance as it hissed. Before Draco could say anything to the two paranoid Hobbits or even think of a response to tell the voice in her head, the door opened as Strider reentered the room making the two Hobbits scream in fright and practically cling to one another. Strider jumped a bit when they had suddenly screamed when they saw his appearence. Draco at this point didn't know if she should start laughing at the stupidity around her or to start slamming her head against a wall violently while hoping to wake up and that all of this was just one messed up dream caused by a combination of grief, anger as well as heartache.

"Wha-?" Strider started as he stared at Merry and Pippin.

"The two idiots, thought I murdered you and disposed of your body in some gorey way during the night." Draco huffed as she sent the two an irritated look. Strider stared at the two hobbits before slowly looking at Draco. "What?" She asked him.

"What did you say to them?" Strider asked her.

"Don't give me that look! I honestly didn't say anything to them, since they didn't give me a chance to say anything! They were the ones who suddenly jumped to conclusions, before I could say a damn word about your whereabouts to them. So don't go accusing me of something I didn't do!" Draco spat in irritation as she gave a deep growl of annoyance. Strider shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid it's true Strider. Draco, honestly wasn't given a chance to tell us anything when these two suddenly freaked out." Sam said before casting the two other hobbits a dark look as they quickly released each other.

"Yeah and you two devils owe Draco an apology." Sam said firmly as he sent Merry and Pippin a dark look. For a moment Frodo and even Sam had feared Draco had killed Strider during the night. However logically there was no way the child could have dragged strider's lifeless corpse out of the room alone. For starters Strider was way to heavy to be moved especially for a five year old child, secondly Draco trusted no one so the chances of her asking for help were very slim and lastly despite how scarry the child could be, there was no way she would have been able to kill Strider. Right?

"Er...yeah...well, she was rather murderous last night...you can't blame us for jumping to conculsions." They said stuttering in their defense.

"Oh if I wanted you two dead...you would would have died hours ago!" Draco spat angrily in warning to them. The two gulped when they saw her eyes shift and glow inhumanly at them in warning that if they didn't shut up she was going to kill them, very painfully. Almost insteantly Strider's hand landed on top of her head, her eyes shifted back to normal and she had flinched upon contact when he ruffled her hair gently. "Strider...if you do that again...I promise I will bite and it will hurt...a lot." Draco growled in warning as Strider pulled his hand away slowly.

"We need to start our journey. The sooner we leave the better." Strider said as he glanced at Draco in concern, the way she would either flinch at sheer contact with another being was unsettling. He was determind to help her, but he knew the elves were the only ones that might be able to help her before she fell completely into darkness. However he knew there was also something very dark, possibly very dangerous lerking deep within her. What exactly he wasn't sure, and he was worried that dark force was trying to take control of the poor child's body and possibly even over her own soul.

"Can we get breakfast first?" Pippin asked pulling Strider from his troubling thoughts.

"Yeah, Breakfast sounds good." Merry said.

"Seriously?" Draco asked coldly as she stared at the two hobbits.

"Draco, you must be starving. You hardly ate anything in the past two days." Sam said in concern. Draco shot him a dark look just as Strider suddenly looked alarmed at that information and was now deeply concerned for the youngest member of their group.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Strider asked her swiftly as his hand touched her forehead searching for any sighns of a fever. She growled a bit in annoyance besides the fact she had flinched yet again.

"I'm just not hungry. I'll eat when I am...when I'm not...I just can't force myself to do so." She said in a snappish tone since honestly didn't care for the way Strider suddenly went all mother hen on her. She pushed his hand away from her. "And will you stop doing that!?" She hissed at him.

"You young lady, are going to eat something before we go anywhere." Strider said firmly before he walked away as he walked over to his bag where he pulled something out of it and gave it to her.

"What is is it?" She asked looking at the neatly wrapped bundle that Strider had handed her.

"Lamas Bread." He said.

"But i'm not-"

"Eat it or will force feed you." Strider said firmly leaving no room for her to protest. Draco shot Sam a dark look before she unwrapped the bread and began eating it reluctantly. It tatsted good but she really wasn't all that hungry. Part of her was starving at this point but the other part of her just felt sick. Once she was done eating it, Strider turned to look at the hobbits. "As soon as we get to Rivendale, Draco is going to be seeing a healer." He said firmly to them.

"Is she hurt?" Frodo asked in concern as his eyes widen in alarm and worry for the child that Gnadalf left him in charge of.

"I do not know...but even she knows something is wrong with her. The fact she's not eating is also worrying and troubling." Was all Strider said as they got their bags ready. Draco was already one step a head of them since she already done packing and was just now waiting for them to hurry up so they could begain heading towards Rivendale. They soon headed back down stairs through the pub, Draco had her two hoods back up once more as she walked. The inn keeper looked like he honestly seen better days and his wife was was trying to get him to drink a cup of hot tea or something. He looked like he seen a ghost or something.

Draco couldn't blame the poor guy, the Nazguls most likely scared the living daylights out of the poor guy, and there was no telling how much damage had been done by them and from the brawl last night in the pub. However she grimanced at the thought of hot tea. No matter what anyone said, there was honestly no way that could have been tea, that she took a sip of last night. It had to have been dirty laundry water or something. Once they were outside the pub like inn they began walking down the streets of Bree. People looked very freaked out and deeply scared. Rumors of how the gate keeper of Bree had been killed during the night was deeply troubling as well as alarming. Draco kept very quiet as they walked quickly through the streets of bree.

Draco kept her eyes down cast as she walked. She could hear people talking about the murder of the gate keeper and about the events that had happened last night. However upon seeing the gatekeeper's mourning family that were currently being comforted by loved ones and their precious friends. She seemed to quicken her pace as the haunting memories of all the funerals she ever attended, came rushing back to her. Also the harsh whispears she would sometimes hear whenever she walked around her home town came back to her as well, Murderer, demon, death trapped in human form, friend killer and other harsh things echoed loudly in her ears. Wherever she went death followed her with a vengeance.

She couldn't help but feel like the death of the gate keeper was her fault. She was a fool to think even for a moment she could avoid death's cruelity that followed her since the day she was born. She was swiftly yanked from her thoughts and painful memories when a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, on pure instinct she spun around as she went to deck the person in the face. However the person's other other hand had quickly blocked her right fist from decking him. It took a moment for Draco to reconise that the person was Strider. She slowly dropped her fist as she stared at him.

"Draco, You were practically running right now. Are you okay?" Strider asked her in concern as he stared at her. He ignored the fact she had practically jumped in fright, had flinched violently against his touch almost spinning around and suddenly decking him in the face. However he was deeply concerned at the way it had taken her a moment to reconise him and drop her fist. He looked at her appearance as he released her fist. She was pale, slightly shaking, breathing a bit harder than she should have been and her eyes were wide with a combination of fright, deep sorrow, anger, bitterness and guilt all rolled into one emotion.

"I'm fine." She hissed as she steped back from him making him remove his hand off of her shoulder.

"No your not." He said firmly as he stared into her eyes. "Draco, we can't help you, if you do not tell us what's wrong. I know something is wrong, and your eyes give you away." Draco said nothing as she stared at him. Strider sighed as he ran a hand a hand through his hair in frustration. He honestly didn't know what to do to help her. "This conversation is far from over young one. I will not force you to tell me, but I hope you will tell me in time what troubles you so much." He said to her softly as he started walking once more. Draco felt uneasy as she followed him reluctantly in all honesty she wanted to just run away and get far away from everyone. The four hobbits looked worried but said nothing as they followed the two humans. However they were deeply concerned and worried as well.

"Should we get some horses?" Merry asked breaking the thick uneasy silence between them as they passed a barn making Draco pale at the words. She did not do well around animals, last time she was at a petting zoo, the barn animals went completely beserk with fright, she witnessed a pony kicking a small child in the head as it tried to get away and than trampling over the same child as it ran. It was rather truamatising for a very young child to witness, especially when all the young child wanted to do was feed a bunny a carrot. Only to watch as all the animals freak out so badly that some of the animals began to seriously harmed the guests, other animals and even their handlers. Draco than shook her head as she pulled herself from her unsettling memories.

"Please say no. For the love of who ever can hear me, please say no." Draco said under her breath as she chanted this several times.

"I'm afraid we will be traveling on foot. The horses and the ponies escaped sometime during the night most likely to get away from the Nazguls." Strider said as they hurried towards the forest.

"Where are you taking us again?" Peppin asked as they walked quickly.

"Into the wilderness...it will lead us to Rivendale." Strider said only to blink as Draco suddenly walked beside him. He glanced at her when she had suddenly walked closer to him. She said nothing as she walked. However he noticed how her hand would grip her chest slightly as she walked and would grimance in pain. A very faint orange glow could be seen coming from the area of her heart as it could be seen through her clothes. The glow vanished and she would moved her hand away from her chest.

However she was turning paler from the looks of things. Strider frowned. He never seen anything like this before and was deepy worried and concern for the child's health. He was almost tempted to carry her but knew the moment he offered to carry her she would mostly protest and even try to fight him. It was better to keep a close eye on her as they traveled. At least she was walking close to him so incase if something went wrong, he could quickly catch her and carry her if needed. He could tell she was walking close to him unconsciously.

They walked for what felt like hours, only stopping for very short breaks just to catch their breaths, rest for a few minutes or even use the restroom. However they kept walking as night was soon approaching. How long or how far they traveled Draco had no desire to know nor did she care. The sooner they reached the rivendale the better. They soon came to the ruins of what appeared to be a tower of some kind. Draco tuned out what Strider said about the place. Her body at this point was in sheer pain and even felt like it was on fire. It also felt like something was moving just underneither her skin like it was testing to see how much control it had over her body, or it was stretching out. It was a sensation she honestly could not describe or put into words.

However Draco's stomache violently twisted and turned violently making her feel sick. "We shall rest here for the night." Strider said as the exhausted hobbits collapsed to the ground to rest. He than handed the hobbits small weapons so that they could use to defend themselves, he than looked over at Draco who suddenly began shaking violently, before he could say anything to her, she suddenly darted off with a hand over her mouth. The sound of her vomiting deeply concerned Strider as he quickly followed after her. He found her near by dry heaving, after emptying her stomache and shaking violently. Before Strider could say anything she looked at him with a miserable exspression. It was clear as day to tell she was in a lot of pain, sick and miserable.

"I don't feel well." She said softly as her voice shook a bit.

"I can see that...here drink this." He said handing her a flask of water. She opened it and took a few sips of water mostly to just rise her mouth out of the horrible taste in her mouth. "I'm going to go take a look around and I want you to rest."

"I can rest when I'm dead." She said stubbornly.

"Which might be soon, if you're not careful. I know you don't fully trust me...but just this once you have to." He said firmly. "It's obvious you are need of a healer, maybe even elvish medicine. I know you are hiding something, young one." Draco glared at him but said nothing as Strider than handed her a weapon which confused her. "You might need this. It will defend you better than a kitchen knife. I want you to rest...I'll be back soon." He added before he left before she could say anything to him.

 _"Annoying human...I understand he is concern...but he has no reason to be. Everything is fine."_ The voice hissed in her ear.

 _Than what is happening to me? Why am I in so much pain?_ Draco wondered as she sat down a boulder to exaime the weapon Strider had given her. It was a short blade sword. _I also have no bloody clue how to use this thing, I don't know a damn thing about swordsmanship. I know a lot about knives and about different styles of swords but that's it._

 _"A change is happening...a new beginning...a second chance. It's what you wished for. I'm sure the ranger would not mind giving you or the hobbits lessons on how to weild a sword properly."_ The voice hissed softly as it reminded her of the foolish wish she made.

 _What if I don't want it, what if I don't want any of this!?_ She shot back at the voice in frustration as she tied the short blade sword to her hip.

 _"You have no choice, child. You were the one who made the wish, now you must deal with the consquences and see things through until the end. Lastly just think of the sword as a rather big knife."_ The voice said softly before falling silent once more. Draco just hoped the elves could help her with whatever was going on. Also where the hell was Gandalf? The old man promised he would help her and what does he do? Abandoned her the first chance he gets and leaves her with four hobbits who have no combat experience what so ever. She growled in annoyance and was very tempted to start yanking her hair out at this point in time. Everything was just so damn confusing. She knew how to fight but that was hand to hand combat, same with fighting with a knife but it was mostly all self defense type of stuff. She knew Martial arts but didn't think those skills would really help her here of all places.

She slowly stood up and began walking back over to the four hobbits. Frodo had drifted off to sleep as the other three hobbits seemed to be talking quietly amongst each other. She was going to go for a small walk in hopes of clearing her head and hopefully keep her temper under control. The least she could do was tell the hobbits where she was going since Strider had already left to look around a bit.

"Draco, are you okay?" Sam asked her in concern at how pale she looked.

"I'm going to go look around...just don't do anything that might give away our location. I know strider should be back soon, since he went to make sure the place is safe." She said sighing.

"You look horrible...almost sickly." Merry pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you should rest for a while?" Pippin suggested. Draco said nothing as she began walking away from them. What she needed was a quiet place to think and to calm her temper.

"I don't understand that girl. She's just a kid but she acts so much older than one, also the way she acts it's like she never once had the chance to be a kid or something." Merry said.

"She might not have been allowed to be one. She doesn't talk about her past and Gandalf sort of told her she wasn't allowed to tell us anything about it." Sam said softly.

"Is she even human? I mean the ways her eyes shift in appearance, the way she snarls, hisses and even growls that is no way normal. Also did you see how blood thirsty she was last night?! I swear with the way she glares at us, it's like she's just getting ready to eat us or something." Pippin said frowning.

"Pippin, she's just a kid." Sam said firmly.

"One very scary demonic possessed child you mean." Pippin added with a frown.

"She's not that bad. At least I don't think she is." Sam said nervously.

"Let's make some food. I'm sure Frodo, Strider and even Draco might be happy for some stew or something." Merry said as he pulled things out of his make shift bag.

She walked around lost in thought not really paying attention as she walked around exsploring the old ruins. _"Something troubles you..."_ The voice stated in a knowing tone.

 _My whole situation troubles me._ She thought back to the voice bitterly.

 _"True...but I sense things run deeper than this whole situation, that you found yourself in. Despite the fact it was you who made the wish to be here."_

 _Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?!_

 _"You will learn in time...for now just be paitent, Child."_ The voice sighed softly.

Draco frowned at the words as she looked around. Something faintly glittered on the ground as it caught the last remaining sunlight which made her eyes narrow a bit as she quickly went after whatever was trying to get her attention. She had to peel back some moss, vines and brush away some dust and dirt but she uncovered a ring. She used her cloak to clean the ring up a bit. It appeared to have been made from white gold, and it was holding a very bright golden amber color gemstone in the center of it. The stone looked like it had fire dancing and moving around inside the stone it self and the it had what looked to be dragon talons holding the stone in place. She could make out a small engraving on the ring written in elvish but was unable to read it clearly.

 _"You have my love for treasure...since it calls out to you."_ The voice purred in her ear as Draco rolled her eyes as she placed the ring into her backpack. _"You can't deny your a lot like me..."_

 _I do not even know you. So how can I be a lot like you, when I don't know you?_ Draco thought back bitterly.

 _"You will learn in time. Keep the ring that you just found safe and if you can show it to either Gandalf or to Lord Elron."_ The voice purred.

 _Why?_ Draco wondered in confusion.

 _ _"Because I need to confirm something about that ring. I know I've seen it somewhere before."__ The voice growled. __Draco said nothing as she sensed there was more than what the voice was willing to tell her or share with her. She kept looking around the area until a glowing blue firey light floated near by.

 _What is that?_ She wondered as she took a step closer towards it. It glided slowly backwards as it was trying to lead her somewhere.

 _ _ _ _"D _amn t _hose idiots! You told them to keep a low profile, and what do they do!? They gave away our position!"______ The voice suddenly shouts in anger making her snap out of whatever trance she was in. The blue light thing was no where to be seen anymore.

 _What do you mean?_ She thought back to the voice only to hear Frodo yelling the words, "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Before the familiar loud hellish scream like cries could be heard making her turn paler if that was even possible.

 _"They found us."_ The voice hissed as her mind showed her the images of the Naguls quickly approaching. She than hurried back towards the hobbits with a furious exspression on her face mixed a with a murderous one. A look that clearly promised a slow agonizing death. Her eyes shifted to their reptilian like appearance only to glow brightly in pure rage. She quicken her pace as she saw the hobbits trying to defend themselves. She charged foreward.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IDIOTS, TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE AND TO NOT GIVE AWAY OUR POSITION!" She screamed in pure rage while using Smaug's voice as she came leaping out from the shadows to attack a Nazgul from behind. She collided into it's back from how she had leap off a broken pillar as she clung to it's back. It screamed in rage as it was tryting to knock her free from it's back. One Nazgul turned to help it's buddy only to wind up slashing it's buddy and killing the other Nazgul since Draco had shifted her body weight just right to throw the nazgul off balance a bit making the other nazgul slaughter it's own kind.

Draco dropped to the ground and stared as the Nazgul's body shattered into dust. The ringwraith who just killed it's buddy stood frozen at what it just did and suddenly swung its sword at her making her yelp as she ducked downwards only to watch as a few strands of her hair was sliced off. "Mother fucker!" Draco yelled in rage as she went after the bastard that just sliced her hair, she yanked her sword out in rage. However as she lundged foreward the Nazgul swung it's sword and had quickly disarmed her. Draco quickly held a nervous look on her face as she watched her sword go flying a few feet away from her.

The nazgul quickly grabbed her by the front of her shirt as it yanked her up off the ground before she had a chance to bolt or fully react to her situation. She stared into it's face that was hidden by shadows. The putrid smell of decay rolled off it's breath almost making her gag. Her eyes widen in horror as it raised it's sword, It was prepairing to run it's sword through her. She heard Frodo scream in pain in the background but she was more worried by what was about to happen to her. She was squirming in it's grasp and was even kicking outwards in hopes of breaking free, however it had a iron tight grasp on her.

However Strider came flying out of nowhere with a lit torch in one hand and sword in the other. Things seemed to happen so quickly after that. One minute she was almost ready for death and the next she found herself tossed into a stone pillar with enough force that knocked her out cold insteantly upon impact and knew nothing more. The sounds of battle echoed in the far distance. The shout of her name was filled with deep concern, fear and worry also echoed somewhere in the back of her mind as well as the feeling of hands touching her. However her mind was being pulled else where.

Her mind showed treasure as far as the eyes could see. A stone grave that had been broken into by what appeared to be by a grave robber. A slender hand pulling a glowing white stone with multicolors swirling around inside it out of the tomb leaving behind what appeared to be skeleton or mummified remains of a dwarf. The name Thorin Oakensheild could be faintly seen on a broken stone slab of the grave. Images shifted back towards a town floating on the water, before the feeling of being pulled under the water's surface to see a dragon with an black arrow in it's chest. The chest was glowing a bright orange and the dragon's eyes than snapped open as the dragon seemed to lundge foreward with jaws wide open towards her.

Draco's eyes snapped open as she bolted up right with a loud gasp. She found herself in a forest wrapped in a warm blanket. Near her Frodo was in very bad shape and was making strange sounds of pain. He honestly looked like he was turning into a walker or some kind of zombie. Draco hated zombies with a passion and fearing what was happening to Frodo she quickly moved away from him. Just in case if he suddenly developed a taste for fleash.

"Draco, your awake!" Merry said in relief as he noticed her sitting up right and was now a good couple of feet away from Frodo.

"Wha-what happened? Where's Sam...Strider? What the fuck happened to Frodo? Also where the hell are Nazguls?" She asked in fury of questions as she looked deeply confused, disoriented, and still looked ill.

"You been out for awhile...did you know that you even flich away at contact in your sleep? Also why does the area near your heart glow orange?!" Pippin asked her.

"Where's Strider and Sam?" She asked again as she forced herself up to her feet despite the pain coursing through her body. She had no desire to tell Pippin or Merry anything. Especially when she had no answers to give them.

"They went to look for some kind of herb to slow the posion in Frodo's body. You should rest Draco, you are sick and even hurt." Merry said.

"What way did they go?" She demanded coldly as she grabbed her knife since she had no idea where the sword that strider gave her disappeared to. Besides the fact she had no idea how to bloody use it.

"Draco, you need to rest. Strider and Sam both told us to make sure you-"

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN, WHICH WAY DID THEY GO!?" Draco shouted as Smaug's voice escaped her once more as her eyes glowed brightly in a inhuman like way as she snarled deeply this time barring her teeth at them in a inhuman like way that truly frightened the two hobbits. Unknown to her at the time when she bared her teeth, that they had sharpened in a unnatural way to the point that they now resembled razor sharp fangs.

"They went that way." The two hobbits said quickly as they pointed in the direction Strider and Sam had wondered off. Draco waisted no time as she went after the two other members of the group. She moved swiftly through the forest as she rarely made a sound as she moved. It was as though her body had a mind of it's own as she ran, or rather as though someone else took control of it as she moved swiftly. Her eyes were scanning the forest with frightening speed and in complete detail through the darkness.

She soon came to a slow walk when saw a being holding blade to strider's throat. With a deep anger filled snarl escaped her as she gripped her knife as she approached. "What is a ranger doing way out here and so off guard?" The female voice teased him. Strider looked a bit annoyed that he let his guard down however out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of glowing reptilian like eyes approaching them slowly along with a glint of a razor sharp kitchen knife.

"Draco!" Strider yelled in warning.

"Draco?" the being asked in confusion only to freeze as she felt the sharp blade of a knife gently poke her in the back near her spine.

"I wouldn't if I was you...now drop your weapon or my knife is going straight into your spine which will paralyze you from the waist down for the rest of your life making you unable to walk ever again." Draco hissed in a deadly tone as smaug's voice seemed to echo lighly under her natural voice. The being slowly moved her sword away from strider's throat and she dropped the blade to her side. Draco just kept the knife there in warning so the stranger wouldn't try anything.

"Draco...lower your knife." Strider said as he moved to look at the child who glared at him. "She is no enemy."

"She was the one with the blade to your throat!" Draco snapped.

"And your the one currently with the knife to my back." The woman said in annoyance as she turned her head to look at who was holding a knife at her back. Only to be taken back at the sight f a young child with glowing reptilian like eyes. "A child?" She asked in disbelief at how a young child had snuck up on them.

"Draco...she's not an enemy...yes, she held the sword to my neck...but she was just doing her job since she was patrolling the area...near her home. Now please lower your blade." Strider said as Draco glared at the woman and than at him. With a frustrated snarl she lowered her knife blade and took a few steps away from the woman. Much to strider's relief.

"Draco-" Srider started but she had already turned and began walking away. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as the woman turned to look at him for answers. "I'll exsplain latter. Right now I have one hobbit in desperate need of elvish medicine...he was stabbed by a moagul blade. Draco who you just meet is also in need of elvish healer but her condition is not as serious as Frodo's is."

"I will take them both with me to rivendale." She said firmly as concern could be heard in her voice.

"I normally would agree...but the problem is that Draco trusts no one. Not even the hobbits or myself. From what I also understand she doesn't even trust Gandalf. I don't think it would be wise to take her with you along with Frodo. Just take Frodo with you for now." Strider said.

"She might open up more towards a female companion rather than being around so many males." The woman said softly.

"I don't think she will...I mean she was being serious about stabbing you without any hesistation just now." Strider said frowning.

"However I know you wouldn't have allowed her to do so. She might be young but I can tell she listens to you." She said slowly as she took a step closer to him.

"Draco...she's wrapped in so much darkness and I don't know if anyone can help her back in to the light." Strider said.

"It will take time...I know Lord Elron will be able to help her." She said softly to erase hs concerns on the child.

"Arwen..." He said softly as he leaned slightly closer to her.

"If you two are going to make out...at least do it when you don't have someone dying and in desperate need of medical attention! I mean seriously, Frodo looks ready to turn into a fucken walker for crying out loud and I rather not deal with a fucken zombie, so can we please get him some damn medical attention. Before I say screw it and just put him out of his misery myself!" Draco snarled loudly making the two snap their heads to her location as she was glaring at them.

"Draco!" Strider yelled as his face tured a deep red color in embarrassment. The woman known as Arwen also had a deep blush on her face at what the child was saying. Draco rolled her eyes as she turned and began walking futher up the embankment as the two followed her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 The Path to Rivendale Part 2

**All Disclaimers are located on chapters 1 and 4.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Draco walked ahead of Arwen and Strider grumbling bitterly under her breath as they hurried back to the others. She was worried and concerned for Frodo's well being however she didn't understand what the hell was happening to him. No posion that she knew or heard of had that kind of effect on a person. Also she was very uneasy about Frodo's condition since he looked like he was going to turn into a damn zombie or walker at any minute. She hated zombies with a passion. However it did not really stop her from watching movies or tv shows about them since she would get hooked on the story line of what she was watching.

If Frodo was turning into a zombie, it would be for the best to end his existence now before he gained the taste for fleash. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a senerio from Resident evil or the walking dead. However it brought up one little problem. The damn horocrux ring. She knew in the far back of her mind Frodo was the one who needed to destroy the ring, but if they had to kill him...who would be the one to carry such a task in seeing to the ring's destruction? She growled loudly under her breath since she knew the ring would try and corrupt the person which would lead to a bigger mess to deal with.

However she was not effected by the ring at all, she could not hear it's voice and she felt absoultly nothing for the ring. Maybe it was because the ring thought or believed she was going to help it return to it's Dark Lord when in reality she had no intention of being someone or anyone's puppet. However in the long run it would honestly mean she would have to be the one to destroy the ring and even carry it all the way to Mordor. Than again she could just give it to Lord Elrond of Rivendale and have him find some fool to take up such a task and see to it's destruction instead of her. After all this wasn't her problem or world to deal with. All she wanted was to be turned back to her normal self. She hated being a child again with a passion.

"Draco, Arwen and I were not making out." Strider told her firmly. Draco stopped to face him and raised a slender eye brow at him.

"Sure you weren't...Care to exsplain why you were leaning so close to her like you were about to pull her into your arms and kiss her deeply in a romatic way than?" She questioned in a flat emotionless tone. Strider's face flushed and could not believe he was exsplaining himself to a child who was no older than five possibly six summers old.

"Draco... Strider and I are just friends." Arwen said softly. Draco stared at her as her eye twitched in irritation.

"Oh please...I'm no fool or an idiot. I can clearly tell you two are way more than just friends. Also just so we are clear...you both suck at lying or trying to deny something that you two clearly know is the truth." Draco said as she turned to continued walking. Strider and Arwen shared a look as though they were ready to start pointing at each other and blame the other for this mess or slip up. "Hurry up you two love birds, unless you want some alone time to-"

"Don't even go there or even say it!" Strider yelled cutting her off.

"I was just going to say share a kiss and maybe even a hug or two. Just what do you think I was going to say or suggest Strider?" Draco asked in a evil sly tone as she turned to face him. Her eyes sparked with mischief. Strider's eyes widen at that as he stared at her. Arwen blushed and cleared her throat.

"Draco, a young lady shouldn't speak like that...especially a child." She said softly in a scolding tone with a deep embarrassed blush on her face. Draco only smirked as she saw how uneasy the two looked.

"Believe me, I could have said much worst." Draco said making Arwen's eyes widen as Strider looked like he was going to die of embarrassment or go very pale at her words. Draco turned away and quicken her pace back to the others. Inside her head she was laughing loudly at this. However as she placed her free hand inside her left jean pocket she blinked in surprise as she pulled out her ipod with it's earbuds still connected to it. She never even relised it had been inside her pocket this entire time. Before Strider or arwen could see it she quickly shoved it back inside her jean pocket once more. _How the hell did I not notice that my ipod was with me, sooner?_ She wondered to herself. The moment she was alone she would check on her ipod to see if it was still working or not.

They soon reached he others. Frodo looked worse than before, if that was even possible as he made pain filled sounds. Sam must have returned to the group a few minutes ago since he looked frustrated. He must not have been able to locate the herb to help Frodo out or something. Pippin and Merry looked relieved to see Strider and herself. However the three hobbits insteantly raised their weapons when they saw Arwen.

"It's alright...She's-" Strider started but was quickly interrupted.

"Strider's lover." Draco said bluntly making Strider make a strangle like sound at her words as his exspresion went priceless at her choice of words. Arwen's face flushed a deep red color at her words as she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. The three hobits lowered their weapons as they stared at Arwen and than to Strider.

"Draco!" Strider yelled at the child.

"Truth hurts don't it?" She asked with a emotionless exspression as Strider began doing a perfect impression of a fish out of water at her words. "So if your done acting like a fish out of water, can we please get back at the task at hand...like helping Frodo before he goes all zombie or something on us." Draco suggested as she eyed Frodo incase he went blood thirsty or something. Her hand never let go of the knife she still held in her right hand incase she had to deal with a zombie.

Almost insteantly Arwen approached Frodo to exaime him and to see what she could do to help him. Strider gave up trying to speak with Draco about his relationship with Arwen. Incase he said something that would make her fire back with something that could seriously embarrass Arwen and himself further. "Will he be okay?" Pippin asked her as she exaimed Frodo's condition. Stridre approached with a worried exspression as he handed his torch to Sam to hold for him.

"He needs my father...if he is to survive." Arwen said as Strider picked Frodo up while Draco placed her knife back inside her bag silently while no one was looking. She glanced around for her missing sword but found that it was no where to be found. It was most likely left behind at the watch tower. She sighed in annoyance and hoped it wasn't too exspensive. The voice in her head only snorted at her concern but said nothing on the subject.

"But Rivendale is six days away, he'll never make it!" Sam yelled only to fall silent as Arwen's horse suddenly approached and appeared out of the shadows. Draco silently watched as Arwen got on her horse as Strider handed Frodo over to her. She seemed to hesistate for a moment as she glanced towards Draco.

"Arwen, go...we will catch up." Strider said firmly. Arwen gave him a irritated look.

"You and I know that I can take one more with me." She hissed softly at him in elvish. However Draco could strangely understand what the two were saying as though they were still speaking in English.

"Arwen...it's not safe or wise. You know of my reasons and I will not be changing my mind on the matter." Strider said to her in the same language.

"Strider-" She growled at him in warning. Frodo made a pain filled sound and she gave Strider a dark look before she urged her horse to take off quickly since Frodo's condition was becoming more serious with each passing moment. Strider knew Arwen was so going to give him an ear full when they meet again. Draco watched as Arwen left with Frodo and was rather thankful the horse had not noticed her or else more than just Frodo would be in serious condition. However something on the ground caught her attention as she reached down to pick it up. Her face paled slightly at what she just picked up. Hanging off a chain was the damn horocrux ring, the same damn thing that was causing all this fuss. Frodo had somehow dropped the ring. If it wasn't for the weird ability to locate treasure the horocrux ring would have been unconsciously left behind and forgotten.

 _"You have got to be kidding me...the barrel rider's newphew...left the ring of power behind! Not even the barrel rider was that careless with it, when it was in his possession!"_

 _I don't think it was intentional...however..this leaves me in a awkward position as to what to do with it._ Draco thought back to the voice.

 _"You could just leave it behind and let some other fool find it."_

 _Sure, abandoned the horocrux and allow it sudduce some poor fool into giving it to it's dark master and doom the whole world. I might not care for people or even like them but even I am not that bloody cold or cruel._

 _"Tch...this would be so much easier if we just flew the damn ring ourselves to Mordor and destroyed it our selves."_

 _Incase you haven't noticed...I don't have wings or a bloody plane to use to get there, let alone know the bloody way to this Mordor!_ She snapped coldly to the voice in her head. The voice said nothing to her and for some reason it worried her. Especially when she suddenly felt something shift under her skin again like it was testing something or a theory out. It also sent a pain shooting across her back like a wildfire. Draco had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from screaming out in raw pain. However the pain just as quickly as it had flared up had calmed down.

 _"Yes...that will do nicely...it wont be long now..."_ The voice purred in amusement.

 _What are you talking about?_ Draco asked in a worried tone.

 _"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, at least not yet."_

 _What do you mean by that!?_ She yelled in a panic at the voice that only chuckled deeply and refused to answer her.

"Draco, are you alright? You look rather pale." Strider asked her when he noticed how her hair seemed to be standing on end and how all color seemed to drain from her face at the same time.

"It's nothing." She said quickly as she hid what she found inside her hand before any of them noticed what she had picked up off the ground.

"We should get moving." Strider said as he used his lit torch to guide their way. The hobbits followed him as Draco followed behind them. She glanced down at the ring, before she stuffed it in her right pocket for safe keeping. She would return it to Frodo once she reached Rivendale. Just why the hell couldn't they have gone with the basilisk plan in the first place? True it had a major flaw in the plan and that delt with the basilisk's eyes of death. However blinding the creature would solve that nasty little problem, just how to do it safely was the bigger problem and it would need a great sacrifice on a wizard's part. Gandalf was so going to have his staff broken or a well aimed kick between the legs depending on her temper when she meets him again.

They soon found a place to rest. The three hobbits fell asleep almost insteantly. Draco sat there looking out into the darkness. Strider than looked at her. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch." Strider said to her.

"I rather take my chances, just in case another lover of yours shows up out of no where and tries to decapitate you or something." Draco said with a evil smirk on her face as Strider nearly choked on his flask of water at her choice of words. He coughed violentlyt for a few minutes as Draco waited for him to catch his breath and stop his coughing fit.

"Arwen, is not my lover!" He hissed loudly at her as he put away the flask of water so he would not awake the three hobbits.

"You can deny all you want...but you're lying. I saw the way you were watching her." Draco stated as she stared at him. "The heart knows what the heart wants."

"What would you know...you're only a child." Strider said as he glared at her. Draco felt her temper flare at his words, however she pushed it away for now as an evil thought came to her as her eyes glinted in a evil way. Oh she could not wait until they learned the truth about her situation, oh how she was going to snap a picture of their exspressions with her ipod.

"You're right...I am just a kid. However since your an adult...that means you can answer my harmless little question than." She said as made the word's most creepiest, purely evil and demonic looking Cheshire cat like grin ever imaginable.

"What question?" Strider asked neverously upon seeing that evil grin of her's.

"Where do babies come from?" Draco asked in a cute innocent type of tone. Strider's eyes practically widen and looked ready to faint at her question.

"I-I'm sorry but what did you just asked?" He stuttered hoping he heard the question incorrectly.

"I asked where do babies come from?" She repeated with her grin widening if that was even possible.

"Look at the time, it's time for us to get some rest so we can continue our long journey!" Strider yelled nervously and yet trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake the hobbits up or cause anything that might be out for a meal to locate them. Draco watched how nervous she had made him and resisted the urge to start laughing however she just decided to tease him some more.

"Oh come on...you can at least answer my harmless little question. Think of it as practice when you have your own child or children with Arwen." Draco said with a slight purr like growl to her words. Strider made a strangle like sound of embarrassment once again making her smirk even wider. Strider's face was flushing deeply and it was deeply amusing her.

"Good night, Draco!" Strider quickly as he laid down and faked going to sleep. Draco snorted.

"This conversation is far from over...Strider." She purred in evil amusement as she eventually laid down to get some sleep. She could have sworn she heard Strider whimpear at her words. Draco grinned the next few days was so going to be fun. Maybe she could get the hobbts to join her on the teasing. She eventually drifted off to sleep. Only to see images of a town on fire floating on a lake, A black arrow, Treasure, someone by the name of Thorin Oakensheild doing a balancing act on a dragon's wide open mouth as the dragon was clearly trying to eat him, dark murky water's were a dragon rests at the bottom of what appeared to be a lake, The dragon's eyes were satrring right at her as it snarled. Soon the images she was seeing changed to something much darker like someone or something was trying to warn her of something.

An image of a very bueatiful female elf being captured by orcs, how some elves that were mostly guards had been slaughtered by the orcs. It had been an ambush, a clever trap that the orcs had set up for the elves. The female elf struggled and screamed as her captors brought her to a dark and terrifying place. The place most likely was Mordor. The orcs than presented their prisoner infront of a being wearing terrifying black armor looking down right terrifying and truly demonic. The female elf appeared to be a queen or even a princess judging by her appearance alone. She had long flowing platinum blond hair and icy blue color eyes. Her pale gown was ripped and torn in places showing she had tried to fight her captors but it proved to be useless.

The female elf glared at the being in the dark evil looking armor. The being only laughed before he grabbed her roughly and began dragging her down a hallway. She was struggling against her captor as she tried to desperately free herself as the being in the black armor who suddenly yanked her towards what appeared to be bedroom. He spun the female elf so she could face him. She stared at him with a mixture of fear, horror and anger. 'You will give me an heir, Lesgalen...also you will never see your precious Thranduil again or even your worthless child...for you now belong to me now and forever more.' The being in black armor hissed making the female elf's eyes widen in pure horror, dread and terror. She seemed to yell something as she struggled to free herself but the being proved to be much stronger than her as he dragged her inside the room. The heavy black doors than slamed close behind them shortly followed by a loud percing scream of pure terror along with evil laughter.

The images shifted to show Lesgalen in dark prison cell sitting on the floor. Her hair seemed much longer than before showing that many years had passed since her capture and torture. She wore dark clothing that almost looked like something the grim reaper would have worn or something along those lines. She looked so truamatised, sad, and even ill. She looked like a broken a former shell of what she once was and it hurt seeing her like this. Draco wanted to do something but she could not move or even say a word as Lesgalen slowly turned to look up at her. "Help...me." She cried in a weak voice as she seemed to stare right at Draco likeshe was standing right there in front of her. Lesgalen's hand reached out towards her. Before Lesgalen could touch her.

Draco's eyes snapped open as she woke insteantly with a start. Her chest glowed a bright orange just as red hot agonizing pain shot across her chest far stronger than anything she ever felt before. Draco could not stop the scream of pain that escaped her mouth. Almost insteantly Strider was beside her along with the hobbits. They had all been awoken by her scream of pain.

"That's not normal is it?" Pippin asked in concern as he watched how Draco was gripping her chest as the glowing orange light could be seen shining from under her clothes. She was paler than normal, shaking violently and was squeezing her eyes close in pain.

"Pippin!" Merry and Sam scolded him.

"Does this seriously look normal to you!?" Draco spat in rage as her eyes shifted to their reptilian appearance as she forced her eyes open to glare at Pippin. He jumped back in fear from her percing glare and gulped slightly.

"Draco...Please calm down. You're only making this worse." Strider said when he noticed how the glow seemed to grow brighter as Draco became more agitated and frustrated. He also briefly noticed how her lips curled back to reveal her teeth that seemed to slightly sharpen unnaturally at the same time. Draco snarled at him as she forced herself to calm down just as she waited for the pain to die down and fade away like it normally would. It took a few minutes but the pain went away as did the glow. Strider looked deeply concerned and he waited until whatever was happening with Draco had fully gone away. "I think I should carry you, Draco." Strider said softly as he looked at her.

"I'll be fine." Draco said softly.

"Draco-" Strider started.

"I'll let you carry me if you answer my question from last night in full detail." Draco said with a evil grin while making Strider's eyes widen at her words.

"What question?" Merry asked. Draco watched strider quietly for a moment or two to see what he would do.

"You're too young to know the answer to that question. Fine...i'll let you walk...but the moment you begin to grip your chest, i'm carrying you." Strider said firmly as he walked away.

"Fine..whatever." Draco hissed softly as she watched him.

"Hello, what question?" Merry asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Draco said sighing. However the name Lesgalen troubled her and the images she saw linked to that name worried her deeply. She wanted to help the female elf, really she did but just who was she and just what was she seeing? Was that something from the past, present or future? The voice in her head said nothing to her and she had no idea what to do. She did not want to sound like a crazy person so she kept what she saw to herself.

They soon began traveling again. Strider stayed close to Draco's side deeply troubled and worried about her well being. The hobbits were worried as well at how silent Draco had become after her odd illness. They traveled for hours in a thick errie silence and only took short breaks. Draco did not protest when they offered her food since she knew it would be pointless to refuse with the way Strider was hovering around her like a mother hen. It was annoying. However as they traveled Draco would check to make sure the ring was still safe. It was still there. However when they came to a place to rest for the night. Draco moved away from the group to check on her ipod. It was still working with a full battery.

As much as she wanted to listen to it she didn't. She placed it back inside her pocket once more, only to see glowing blue flame like spheres again reappear. She narrowed her eyes a bit, just as she started to follow them once more. However She didn't go too much further because sheknew the others would worry, especially the mother hen of the group Strider. She turned away from the light and headed back towards the group. Unaware of a pair of glowing orange snake like eyes had been watching her before they disappeared into the darkness once more. She reached the others. The hobbits had gone to sleep since they were exhaughted from the long trip. She slowly sat down near the fire watching how the flames danced and moved softly.

"Your troubled by something." Strider stated as he watched her.

"I'm troubled by a lot of things...nothing to concern yourself with." She said softly.

"Draco, it's not healthy to bottle things inside all the time." Strider said with a sigh.

Draco narrowed her eyes a bit before letting out a soft sigh. "Whose Lesgalen?" She asked softly.

"Where did you learn that name?" Strider asked her out of curiousity.

"Heard it mensioned once or twice." Draco said softly not feeling like trying to exsplain herself.

"She was the queen of Mirkwood. King Thranduil's wife and mother to their only child, Prince Legolas. She and her guards were killed in an ambush by orcs...there were no survivors. The dead were left to rot and all that was found of the queen was her blood stained dress that was badly torn and shreaded. I do not suggest bringing this up with anyone from Mirkwood." Strider said. "Why are you asking about her?"

"Just curious...that's all." Draco said. Oh how she wanted to say more on the subject but feared how Strider would react. Strider sighed and shook his head.

"You are strange for child...if I didn't know better I would swear you're more like an adult." Strider said.

"If only you knew." Draco said bitterly under breath that went unheard as she laid down to get some rest. Her dreams only replayed images of a town on fire, a black arrow, a dragon under water. She had no dreams of lesgalen, the dark being or that of Thorin. Morning came and the small group traveled once more. The days and nights went by as the small group finally reached Rivendale. By this time Draco wanted nothing more than a very hot bath, clean clothes and very soft bed to sleep in. However she had dark circles under her eyes showing she had not been sleeping well or if any. Her skin was paler than it should have been even under all the dirt and grime on her.

One elf came to greet them. "Welcome to Rivendale, I'm lord Elrond." He said as he greeted them. "I will have someone show you to your rooms, so you can freshen up and relax."

"Ada...Afterwards...Draco will need to be seen by a healer as soon as possible. She is not well." Strider said softly as a few elves arrived to lead the hobbits and the child to their rooms so they could relax. Lord Elron watched how the child would grimace in pain and clutch the area of her heart that most elves had not noticed.

"Come with me...and tell me what ills her." Lord elron said as Strider walked with him. Strider than slowly began exsplaining what he been seeing with child. Lord Elron frowned since he never heard of any kind of illness like this before. The fact the child had fallen down such a dark path was troubling as well.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10 Rivendale Part 1

**All disclaimers are located on the first and forth chapter. I might also be adding some elements from the Skyrim videogame in future chapters along with some things from all three Diablo videogame series as well. I do not own anything of Skyrim. Skyrim belongs to it's rightful creators and owners. I also do not own anything of the three Diablo videogames which belong to their rightful creators, owners and is the property of Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **Happy Holidays Everyone, and a have a Happy New Year!** **I'm sorry for the late update I've been sick and dealing with the loss of a beloved pet.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The journey had been long and all Draco really wanted at the moment was a nice hot bath and maybe even a hot meal. Compared to the rest of her companions, she was the silent one. However the female elf who was leading her to her room began leading her down a different hallway compared to that of her companions who were following a different elf to their rooms. She could hear their confusion as well but was unable to hear the response they were receiving by the elf they were following. Sensing Draco's confusion the female elf gave her a friendly smile. "Your room is this way little one. Do not worry about your friends, they are being lead to their own rooms as well." She said with a warm friendly smile. The female elf had long light brown hair pulled neatly back in a long braid and dark brown eyes. She was also wearing a pale blue elven dress.

"Okay but why is my room away from those I'm traveling with?" Draco asked in suspicion. She highly doubt it had anything to do with the fact she was the only girl amongst her male companions. Since refused to call the group she was traveling with anything more than that.

"Lady Arwen, told us when you arrive that you would be given the guest room directly across from her own." The female elf said with a smile as they continued walking.

 _Is it too late to turn and leave this place?_ Draco thought bitterly to herself as she followed her guide to her room as she tried to ignore the stares she was receiving from all around her.

 _"Yes...besides...Think of it this way. You get to pick on Strider's lover some more as well as himself."_ The voice purred in her ear in evil amusement as her left eye began twitching again.

 _You're not helping!_ Draco spat back at the voice that only gave her a low chuckle before falling silent once more. While they walked towards the room Draco silently took in the bueatiful elven home of Lord Elrond and the scenery outside the mass windows. This place seemed so peaceful and yet Draco knew it woud be only a matter of time before tradegegy struck this place. After all she was cursed to be Death's puppet or his mortal counterpart. Either way she hoped they did not have to remain here long. The sooner this silly quest was over, the sooner she could return back to normal. Now all she needed was that old man who claimed to be a wizard to show back up again. The very same wizard who ditched them.

"You are very quiet, young one. Is something troubling you?" The female elf asked in concern. In all her years she never seen or delt with such a silent human child, especially one who appeared so distant. Than again it had been centuries since she last delt with children.

"No...just tired from a long journey." Draco said speaking half truthfully.

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" She asked Draco.

"No." Draco said firmly as she resisted the urge to bare her teeth at the woman as she snapped harshly at her. Draco was trying to be as polite as possible but she did not wish to be treated as a child. She might have been turned into one, but that didn't mean anything to her. She was still an adult, despite her current appearence.

 _Where the hell is that old man? I swear I'll kill him myself if he forgets to come back to us!_ Draco snarled deeply inside her mind.

 _"Relax, the wizard will return in time. Besides I can smell him, he's here. "_ The voice hissed in her mind.

"What is your name little one, and where are your parents?" the woman asked her as it pulled her attention away from the voice inside her mind.

"My name is Draco and my parents...they are dead." Draco said without a hint of emotion making the woman stop to look at her in disbelief. "Look I do not need any words of comfort or condolences. Death is something no one can avoid. You also did not know, so do not blame yourself for asking such a question. Also i'm not allowed to fully speak of my past, due to the fact Gandalf asked me not to say anything. All you need to know is that I'm currently traveling with him but he asked Frodo to look after me until he returns. Nothing more and nothing less."

The woman than startled her when she suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Your soul is crying but you do not show any sighns of your greif...it's not healthy to keep it all bottled in." Draco said nothing as she narrowed her eyes at her in a cold gare as she resisted the temptation of making them shift in appearance to scare this woman away. She did not like being touched, but she knew in the far back of her mind that elves were soft hearted creatures that showed their emotions more easily than humans did. However elves were also cunning, they could be professional tricksters if needed and they were sly if she remembered correctly. Draco reluctantly returned the hug in hopes the woman would release her. This felt very awkward to her and it made her very uncomfortable.

The woman released her and Draco released her just as quickly. Soon the woman began leading her the rest of the way much to Draco's relief. "Since you know my name, may I know yours?" Draco asked so she knew which elf to avoid in the future if she ever visited this place again.

"I'm Luna." The woman said softly with a smile as she came to stop and opened a door. "This is your room little one." She said as she opened the door revealing a huge bedroom with it's own bathroom that was attatched to it that was just as huge. The room was bueatiful and fit for someone of royal blood or rich life style for someone in the dark ages. Draco blinked when Luna suddenly disappeared into the bathroom and began to get her bath ready. "I'll get your bath ready for you and than i'll bring you some new clothes."

"Okay..." Draco said blinking as Luna than smiled at her.

"I wish your hair was longer so I could braid it for you. You're going to look so adorable in your new dress." Luna said with a smile as continued to get things ready as she turned to focus her attention back to what she was doing.

"Wait...did you say dress?" Draco asked as she hoped she had heard wrong.

"Yes a brand new dress would fit you nicely." Luna said as she ever noticed Draco's look of complete horror as the realization sank in. Draco tuned out whatever else was luna was saying as she was ranting angrily inside her own head while trying to keep herself from doing anything drastic. She soon pulled herself together as she tried to pay attention to what Luna was saying.

"Dressing like a boy is fine when you are in the wilderness, but you are a young lady so you need to dress like one or else you will be mistaken for a boy for the rest of your life." Luna said firmly as she finished what she was doing before she turned to face Draco. Completely unaware how Draco was having a very hard time holding herself back so she would not to kill her or do something stupid and trying very hard to keep a straight emotionless face at the same time.

"Now go an enjoy your bath...it will only be a moment." Luna said as she walked passed Draco who looked ready to end her existancee at that very moment. If Luna truely saw Draco's expression that slipped when she was not looking, Luna honestly would have screamed in pure fear and would have ran away for her very life.

Draco twitched violently as Luna left the room. _I fucken hate dresses and skirts...however I suppose just this once I can over look it. However the dress better not be fucken pink, frilly or anything overly girly looking. Or else their will be hell to pay and where the fuck is the old fossil anyway!_ Her mind screamed in rage as she quickly got undressed. However remembering the one ring she quickly grabbed it from her pants pocket and shoved it into her travel bag for now. Just incase a servent took her dirty clothes and went to wash them.

Draco than quickly got into the bathtub of hot soapy water. Almost insteantly she began to relax in the hot soapy water. She than began scrubbing all the dirt, grime, and grease out of her hair as well as off her body in a frenzy. She hated being outdoors with a passion, hense the reason why she never liked camping or sports all that much. It wasn't long before a knock on the bathroom door startled her.

"Little one, I have placed your new clothes onto your bed. After you're dressed, Lord Elrond wishes to see you." Luna said in a cheerful voice. "Would you like me to help you?"

Draco slumped further down into the water as she began to mutter angrily under the water's surface making a few bubbles to form. Oh how she wanted to kill someone or something at that very moment. The voice inside her mind laughed loudly at her misfortune which made her snarl in rage under the water's surface. The burning sensation that flashed across her heart once more at the same time that strange sensation of something moving just under her skin made her flinch in pain and grip her chest. She glanced down only to see the soft orange glow over her heart again. The sooner she saw a healer the better. "Little one?" Luna asked in concern when she got no response.

"I can dress myself, but thanks for the offer." Draco said. Luna gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay...I'll wait just outside your room so I can take you to Lord Elrond." Draco let out a very soft sigh of relief when she heard Luna leave the room.

"That damn thing better not be pink or frilly looking." Draco hissed as she finished up with her bath before she got out of the bath and began drying herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself before entering her bedroom with dread. Their on her bed was a simple pale green color crush velvet elvish dress. It was bueatiful in appearance but dresses were just not Draco's style. With groan she quickly got dressed. She than looked at her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was a mess. Reaching inside her travel bag she managed to find the hair brush she bought around the same time she bought a few items with Frodo. She began drying her hair and trying to get her hair more presentable looking. However her hair had always been a difficult thing to deal with since it always fought back.

With an annoyed growl after trying and failing to straighten her hair out, she left it for a lost cause. She slowly approached her bedroom door and opened it. Luna stood there smiling at her and suddenly gave a soft laugh when she noticed Draco's messy and untamed hair. "Your hair...little one...reminds me of a hedgehog." She said trying to be polite as possible as she looked at how spikey and untamed Draco's hair looked at that very moment. Draco's left eye twitched violently at her words. It was so not her fault that her hair had grown a bit longer since she been in this world, at a unusual faster pace than normal. It also did not help that her hair had a tendency to be difficult.

Yep...I'm going to gain a permeant eye twitch after this is all over. Draco thought to herself as Luna lead her back into the bedroom and made her sit down.

"Allow me to straighten out your hair." Luna said as she took Draco's hair brush and tried to flatten her hair down.

"Good luck..." Draco said bitterly as she winced at how rough Luna was to her hair even though she was trying to be as gentle as possible. It was no surprise when Luna failed just as miserably as Draco had at trying to tame it. Luna gave up when she relised she was only making Draco's messy untamable hair even worse if that was even possible. Draco sat there looking at her hair with irritation.

"It will have to do..." Luna said with a soft sigh. Before she began leading Draco towards Lord Elrond's room. Draco was silent as she followed after luna. She was trying her hardest to keep from showing how irritated and annoyed she was about wearing a dress and how her hair now looked like she was wearing porcupine on top of her head or something. She could see a few elves trying to keep straight faces when they saw her hair, however some were unable to keep from laughing at the sight.

They soon arrived at lord Elrond's room. He was speaking quietly with Strider when they suddenly noticed them. Strider had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing at her. She clearly looked miserable in the dress and her hair was rather amusing to see. She insteantly gave him a cold glare almost daring him to say something to her.

"Don't you look as addorible as a baby hedgehog?" Strider asked her in evil amusement as he approached her. She growled low under her breath at his words.

"I tried to get her hair more presentable but it fought back." Luna said softly.

"Not my fault my hair is difficult..." Draco muttered under her breath as it went unheard.

"It's fine..I think it suits her." Strider said as he than gently ruffled her hair as she let out a loud inhuman like snarl at him. A snarl that Lord Elrond had heard only once before and a snarl that made poor luna jump in alarm.

Draco than gave Strider a slow terrifying smie that promised a very slow painful death. "If you do not wish to be bitten, I suggest you stop messing up my hair." Draco hissed as she made her eyes shift in appearance as she glared up at him. Strider wisely moved his hand away from her hair incase she carried out her threat to bite him.

"Be nice...Draco." a very familiar voice said making draco's head snap to the owner of the voice making her snarl loudly and bare teeth at him as she snarled deeply. Galdalf slowly revealed himself. He frowned when he saw Draco's eyes and how she was snarling deeply at him. "i appologise for being so late."

Draco was about say something harsh but fell silent when she noticed how bad Gandalf appeared to look. "You look like you been in one hell of a bar fight and lost badly, old man." Draco said bluntly as she took in his injuries. True she was still angry with Gandalf for ditching them earlier but she would bide her time before she sought out her revenge.

"Behave yourself...young one. That is no way to speak to your elders. I know you no longer have parents but surely they taught you mannors." Luna scolded with a frown.

"It's quite alright...Draco was just exspressing her concerns the best way she knows how. She did not have an easy life especially after she lost her family...and she is very unfamiliar with her own emotions for being alone for so long with no one to really trust." Gandalf said.

"Forgive me young one, I keep forgetting how young you really are." Luna said. Draco said nothing as she stared at her before she let out a irritated sigh.

"It's fine." She grumbled bitterly only to blink as Lord Elrond appeared in front of her to stare into her eyes as they slowly shifted in appearance back to their normal appearance.

"Luna can you please go and see if the feast is ready?" Lord Elrond asked as he turned to look at her.

"Of course lord Elrond." Luna said as she turned to leave. Strider stood there for a moment before Lord Elrond told him to go get cleaned up. He glanced at Gandalf and than to Draco. It was clear Strider wanted to know more about Draco's condition but he did not voice how he wished to stay. He turned and left the room leaving Gandalf and Lord Elrond with Draco.

Once Strider and Luna were out of the room Lord Elrond turned to face Gandalf. "My old friend..you have some exsplaining to do...especially by bringing a child who is-"

"Her story is complicated Lord Elrond...Even I do not know her full story...but what I do know is that she is the one. The one born with the gift or curse as most see it as. However the fact that his soul was not absorbed but allowed it self to latch onto her own is very troubling. I fear he will return to claim the mountain once more using her to do so." Gandalf spoke in a grim voice as he leaned on his staff.

"Hello...confused human over here. Care to clue me in on this, since I know your talking about me!?" Draco asked only to be ignored.

"But how?! He died...the black arrow...there is just no way his soul could have been lingering around for so long after death. He would have come back as a ghostly Spector unable to interact fully with the living without a medium to have summoned him." Lord Elrond said as he looked deeply troubled as Draco gave a frustrated sigh of annoyance.

"Hello?! Have you two forgotten I'm still here?! Stop ignoring me!" Draco yelled as she was ignored some more.

"It would seem he is not as dead as we first thought or believed he was. She is connected to him...and I fear it's only a matter time before we learn what she really is or until her destiny is fully revealed." Gandalf said.

"Uh guys... you know i'm still here right?" Draco asked in annoyance as she glared at the two men.

"Ara-I mean Strider has told me she has been showing sighs of a weird illness, a orange light over her very heart..."

"That is no illness...my friend...but rather the connection between the two of them." Gandalf said in a knowing tone. "She was named dragon for a a reason and I believe I know know why. However I would have to track down-"

"You can't be serious...Gandalf! He would never speak to any of us or anyone. His voice alone can destroy an entire city because of what he is, also there is no proff he is still alive or of anyone who has been taught in those forgotten skills. Those skills are not easily mastered nor can they be taught easily for they are a much older form of magic. A form of magic, I must remind you Gandalf that is far older than middle earth it self." Lord Elrond said with a frown.

Draco threw her hands up into the air since she was clearly being ignored and sat down in a chair to simply wait until they clued her in. The voice growled in irritation inside her head.

"He will speak to us...well...most likely to her when the time comes if he still lives. Even if he's not alive...he would have left some form of instructions of how to help train her." Gandalf said. "Also with how far she has been in darkness...I can't say I wont be surprised if she is what I suspect she is." Gandalf said.

"She would be highly unstable Gandalf, if you are correct about what she is and what is her destiny." Lord Elrond said with frown.

"Which is why we need to keep her away from the Misty Mountains and especially Lake Town. To make sure he can not return." Gandalf said.

" Yes, but you have forgotten one thing. He can still transform her to do his bidding. "

"That is why a seal, will need to be set in place." Gandalf said in a knowing tone. Lord Elrond closed his eyes briefly before he looked at Draco.

"In case she is unable to suppress him on her own, who will the one in charge of the seal?" Lord Elrond asked.

"It will have to be an elf. Who ever agrees to join the quest to destroy the one ring." Gandalf said in a grim tone once more. Lord Elrond stared hard at Gandalf.

"I do not like the fact that I must leave the young child in such a condition until an elf is chosen to be the seal's keeper. I also can not say I'm too happy your putting such a young child in danger like this, by allowing her to go on this quest."

"I know but there is no other choice, besides she would only follow us on this quest. It's safer to just let her come along than to have her following us on her own." Gandalf said.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Rivendale Part 2

_**All disclaimers are located on chapters one, four and ten.**_

 _ **Please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story.**_

Lord Elrond was oddly silent for a moment or two before he turned his attention to Draco, who crossed her arms and was just glaring at the two of them. She hated the fact she was being ignored and talked about as though she was not even in the same room as them.

"I hope you are wrong about what she is, Gandalf. I really hope she is not the one from the old legend." He said softly as he looked deeply uneasy about what was happening.

"I hope, I'm wrong as well about what she is as well, Lord Elrond. However I sadly know I'm not mistaken about what she is or what her destiny is." Gandalf said looking grim.

"What legend? What Destiny?" Draco asked sharply in a very annoyed tone.

"One you do not need to know about. At least not at this very moment." Gandalf said slowly while he looked older than before as Draco took in his appearance. Draco snarled deeply at his words as her eyes shifted to their reptillian appearence once more. She was about to snap harshly at him but Lord Elrond gently gripped her shoulder gently making her glare up at him.

"We have our reasons as to why we are keeping this legend from you, however I promise we will inform you of this legend soon. As for your destiny that is still up to you." Lord Elrond said. Draco said nothing as she simply glared up at him before sending another ice filled glare towards Gandalf.

"It's been a long journey for her. So shall we go see if the feast is ready? I'm sure a nice hot meal, would do her some good as well as our selves." Gandalf suggested as he tried to change the subject. Draco twitched at those words she was no fool, he was trying to avoid this conversation in any way possible.

"That reminds me, Strider mentioned how the child was not eating and how she had no appetite. Care to exsplain or inform me of why she is not eating normally?" Lord Elrond said in concern.

"I'm just not hungry." Draco said bitterly.

Gandalf sighed at that piece of information. "I can not say I'm surprised by that. However it does leave some concerns, at how his soul is currently supplying her strength as it makes some adjustments to her body so it will not over welm her or cause her body to shut down from all the stress his soul is causing her as it adjusts to it's new host until it can reunite with its own body or at least try to."

"You two make it sound like I'm being possessed or something." Draco snapped bitterly. Gandalf looked at her for a moment without saying a word. "Are you serious!? Do I honestly look possessed to you!?" She hissed at them in rage as her reptillian eyes glowed inhumanly for a brief second.

"Actually you do." Lord Elrond stated making her growl up at him as he swore he saw the face of a dragon staring back at him. "You might not look it or be even aware of the possession, Draco. However you do show the symptoms of a possession and I can even see the sighns of one. Which is why a sealing must be done. However it will take a few weeks to gather the needed items for the sealing and at least a full day for someone to be chosen to monitor the seal in case you can not suppress the soul sharring your body." Lord Elrond said in concern as he moved his hand off of Draco's shoulder.

"So this sealing...it's safe, right?" Draco asked in suspicion as she forced her eyes to shift back to their normal appearence.

"No sealing is without some risks, however it should be safe in your case. At least in theory it should be...unless the restless soul tries to fight the sealing process." Gandalf said sounding very unsure of how safe this sealing actually was.

"I refuse the sealing. " Draco said firmly as she glared at Gandalf and at Lord Elrond for good measure. She did not like how they were just ignoring her completely and it was clear they were also hiding information from her. If they wanted her trust, this sure as hell was not the way to do it.

"You will not have a choice in this decision, Draco. It's for your own safety and for everyone in Middle Earth's safety as well." Gandalf stated in a firm tone making Draco growl at him.

"Keeping me in the dark on matters that involve me or my well being is not helping or gaining my trust any time soon, old man." Draco snapped with a deep growl echoing in her words.

"Draco, please try to understand. What we keep from you is for your own good and for your well being as well as the well being of everyone else. Everything will be explained in good time...especially once we have a better understanding of the situation at hand." Gandalf said making Draco stand up and walk over to the door. "Where-?"

"I'm going to go exsploring! Since you two like to keep me in the dark on what the hell is going on and not exsplaining a damn thing to me." She hissed in rage before leaving the room and slamming the heavy door behind her as she left.

"That could have gone better..." Lord Elrond said softly as he sits down at his desk.

"Actually that went a lot more smoothly than I thought it would have. I'm surprised she kept as calm as she did." Gandalf said as he sat down. "In all honesty I thought she would have lashed out at me."

"I should send word to Erebor, to warn them about "his" possible return." Lord Elrond said softly.

"Normally I would agree with you...However we will need to wait." Gandalf said as he stared at Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf, if he is still alive they need to be warned immediately." Lord Elrond said firmly.

"We have other problems at hand, then the possible return of one dragon from the North and the possibility of Draco being the one of legend. The threat of Mordor and the one ring must be delt with first, before Sauron's army becomes unstopable, and before they can locate the ring's location." Gandalf spoke in a very grim tone.

Lord Elrond closed his eyes briefly as he allowed the situation to sink in fully. "I know your right, however I still do not like the idea of having the ring here of all places. Our time here is growing short in Middle Earth and our power is not what it once was. The situation with the child is also troubling for I have never seen or delt with a child who has fallen so far into darkness, who also might be the one the old legends fore told about. I also know you're hiding something else about her, Gandalf." Lord Elrond stated in a knowing tone.

"What I know is not for me to say...at least not at this time. How is Frodo?" Gandalf asked softly. Lord Elrond sighed softly before informing him on Frodo's condition, knowing Gandalf would not speak any more on the subject.

Meanwhile Draco was walking down the hallways muttering angrilly under her breath. She paused when something seemed to be calling out to her. True there was no voice but just a strong unshakable feeling that something was calling out to her. She followed the strange sensations until she found herself outside her room once more.

Suspicious and using extreame caution she very slowly entered her room as she closed the door silently behind her. She was on guard incase someone or something was inside her room waiting to steal the one ring or the other ring she found. She slowly began searching the entire room. To her relief and fustration she found nothing out of the ordinary or anyone else in the room.

She growled in annoyance. _Where the hell is this strange sensation coming from?!_ Her mind screamed in annoyance.

" _Check your bag."_ The voice huffed inside her mind.

 _My travel bag?_ Draco wondered as she blinked in confusion as she approached her bag. She slowly opened it just to make sure the two rings were still inside. She released a soft breath of relief when she spotted the two rings inside. The damn horocrux ring was something she hoped to be rid of as soon as Frodo recovered or regained conciousness. _Okay so it's not the rings calling out to me...than it has to be...that strange book._

Draco slowly pulled the book out of her bag as she slid the two rings back inside her travel bag. That was when she began hearing strange chanting that was echoing from the book itself, a chanting only she could hear. The voice inside her head hissed loudly in response but did not say a word.

She slowly opened the book. Once more glowing words began appearing across it's pages. The words appeared to be elvish but at the same time they appeared more like ancient runes, and yet she was able to read it as clear as English.

Soon as she traced her finger against the page as she began to try and read the writing, there was a sudden flash of blinding light and a strong burning sensation that flowed through her entire body, that came directly from the book itself.

The room seemed to spin out of control around her as a intense burning pain errupted deep within her. She found herself unable to scream out from the pain or even able to move. The chanting seemed to grow louder with each second that passed.

Strangely the chanting reminded her of something straight out of a videogame series known as The Elder Scrolls by the videogame company Bethesda or something similair to it. She could not make out the words clearly but she was almost posstive she reconised one word...the word Dovahkiin or Dragonborn as it was translated as.

Her eyes soon rolled up into her head as the book slipped out of her hands. The book hit the floor with a loud thud before it snapped closed just seconds before Draco lost conciousness and collapsed to the floor.

Before she slipped into unconciousness. A ghostly image of a woman who looked like her actual true appearence suddenly crouched down to her level and whispeared only a few words. The one diffence was the eyes, these eyes were solid black with glowing blood red slits in them as they clearly appeared reptillian like. She wore black hooded robes like that of the grim reapper would have worn.

 _"Go to Erebor...seek out the false king under the mountain and return the stone to it's true king, who rests in eternal slumber as you free the souls within...the false king is after the throne of Gondor and is the Dark Lord of Mordor's true heir. Beware a life must be sacraficed durring the final battle to set things right...a king must die, a queen returned to her home and a dragon must be born from the ashes of death. Two souls now linked as one...death waits for your part of the deal to be fulfilled."_ She hissed in a raspy tone. _"Remember your deal...only than will you understand everything and be free of your burden that you have carried for so long."_

That was all Draco could remember other than the fact she was waking up with a very concerned looking elf crouched beside her. He was speaking to her but she could not reconise what he was saying as the strange chanting echoed in her head along with a deep growl and a roar of rage. She soon slipped back into unconciousness once more just as the elf began to scream out something to a few guards who quickly ran into the room.

Meanwhile Lord Elrond and Gandalf were in a deep conversation about Frodo's health and what to do about the ring. When the door flew opened revealing a very pale elven guard. Lord Elrond stood up in concern. "You're needed at once in the halls of healing, Lord Elrond, and you as well Gandalf... The child...she...opened some kind of spell book."

"What did this book look like?" Gandalf asked quickly as Lord Elrond and himself took off running for the halls of healing as the guard ran beside them. They soon arrived to see an elf placing a cool damp wash cloth on Draco's forehead. She was very pale, twitching and breathing harshly like she was gasping for air. The orange glow over her heart was shining brightly through her clothes.

"It's A black leather book with no words on it. However a very faint image of a dragon's face can be seen if you hold the book's cover in a certain way." The guard said as he pointed to the book on the near by table. It looked like a harmless book in appearence as did most books, however magic filled books were not always harmless. Some spell books could cause insteant death to a untrained being with no skills for enchantments or spell casting.

It was sheer dumb luck the small child was still alive after opening such a book. She might have the natural born gift at being a enchanter or a spell caster which most likely saved her life. However the problem remained of what type of spell book, did the child open or unleashed upon herself. Not all forms of magic were good. Some were purely evil and very destructive.

"Has anyone else opened this book?!" Lord Elrond demanded in the concern of the well being of the child and of his people. He ran over to help heal the child who appeared to be gasping for air.

"Yes...but there is no words on any of it's pages but we can feel magic within it. No one has been effected in the same way as the child has been." The elf who was helping Draco stated as he tried to comfort the unconcious child who wimpeared in pain despite her harsh breathing that sounded like gasping.

"That's because she has absord all of the book's spells and knowelge...it's now a harmless book that only she can read if she needs to. She is the one from the legends...this symbol is of the Dovahkiin." Gandalf said as he examined the book himself as he tried to use his own magic to reveal what was inside the pages that appeared blank but the book refused to reveal it's secrets due to it being a far ancient form of magic, one long forgotten and only practiced by the ancient mages of old.

A group of wizards or witches that been in hiding for centuries and were believed to have perished around the same time Gondor fell. If any of them were still alive they were most likely in deep hiding.

"Glorfindel...who found her unconcious?" Lord Elrond asked in concern.

"It was me...I heard about her strange illness from the hobbits and went to check on her...you know the rest." He said softly.

"Gandalf-"

"She will be okay in a few hours...some spell books can be quickly absorbed but it puts a temporary toll on the person's body...Let her rest." Gandalf said softly. "In the meantime we need to get things ready for the sealing and prepare for the quest at hand."

Lord Elrond frowned as he looked down at the child in concern as he pushed some of his magic into her to help lower her fever. "She's the Dovahkiin? I thought that was just an old story." Glorfindel said with wide eyes as he turned to fast Gandalf who leaned heavily on his staff.

"I'm afraid the dovahkiin is very real...this will make the sealing much more difficult." Gandalf said in a knowing tone. "I just hope the child gets along with whoever we choose to monitor the seal or else things will go down hill fast."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Glorfindel said never noticing Gandalf's worried exspression on his face. Lord Elrond stared down at the glow over the child's heart as it slowly faded away just as her fever slowly went away.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Rivendale Part 3

**_All disclaimers are located on chapters one, four and ten._**

 ** _Sorry for the very very late update. I have been having a few really bad couple of months, and to top everything off i_** ** _had_** ** _funerals i had to attend to, work has been stressing me out so badly that i been having to play videogames just to blow off the built up anger that i been feeling and I was also afraid my stress levels would cause me to loose focus on what i was writing_**. **_So i had to take a break from everything. I'm hoping the chapter comes out_** ** _good, despite my personal problems._** **_Anyways enough of my personal problems and life story._**

 ** _Please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story_** **so far** , **_once again i'm so sorry for the very late update._**

* * *

How long Draco had been unconcious for she didn't really know nor did she really care. Her head felt like it was spinning out of control at that very moment. All she knew was that when she regained consciousness she was inside what would be best described as one very large, fancy looking hospital room. It was way to bright for her liking, however she didn't reconise this room at all nor did she reconise the elf who was sitting beside her bed. He gave her a warm friendly smile as she simply glared at him in annoyance.

 _Why are elves so damn happy all the bloody time? Too damn early for this. Bloody fucken elves. Where the fuck do they keep the happy pills, so I can destroy them?_ Draco thought in annoyance in a bitter tone. Somehwere in the back of her mind she could hear laughter at her bitter thoughts. _It's not bloody natural...and you voice in my head stop laughing!! Augh my head...what the hell hit me? Oh right...that stupid book_ , _those weird dreams or visions i been having and this stupid headache._ _Why the fuck did i do this to myself? Hell, i could have been in Harry Potter, or one of my favorite animes, maybe even one of my favorite videogames like Skyrim or even Witcher, hell i would have even taken Jurassic Park...okay maybe not the last one but still, why did i choose something i have no knowelge of!!!!_

"It's nice to see that you have regained conciousness, young one. You gave us all a terrible scare last night." The elf said with a warm friendly smile on his face.

Draco only narrowed her eyes before she blinked a few times at him. _Fuck this shit, I'm going back to sleep._ _Too damn early for this shit...also why the hell are elves so bloody cheerful it's too damn creepy._ She thought to herself as she snuggled further down into the bundle of blankets. Her head was killing her and didn't really understand why or fully understood what had actually happened to her.

The elf reached out to touch her and she suddenly snapped her jaws at his hand in warning him not to touch her. The elf was lucky he quickly yanked his hand back before she could have bitten him. By the looks of it she had rather sharp looking teeth that were in no way normal for a human child. Than again she wasn't a normal child to begin with. However it was still alarming to see such fangs on a human child.

She gave him a deep inhuman growl as her eyes shifted to their dragon like state. "Not a morning person, i take it?" He asked nervously at her as she kept her dragon like eyes locked on him.

"Never awaken a sleeping dragon unless you have a death wish." She hissed at the elf. The door opens to reveal one of the people who she was not looking foreward to see looking panic striken. _Well isn't this just_ _f_ _an-fucken-tastic...the last person who i wanted to see_ _...Doesn't he have something better to do than annoy me?_ Her mind hissed as her eye twitched violently. "Go away, Strider! I do not need a over protective mother hen watching my every move!" She spat at him in annoyance. _Just why...why wont these people just let me sleep and take the hint to leave me alone?!_

"Can't I come and check on you? I mean your the one whose been ill." He asked looking a tad bit hurt and yet relieved she was okay. It was kind of nice seeing her like this, it almost made him wonder if this was like having a bratty younger sibling to take care of.

"No. Now go away and take him with you. It's too damn early for this shit." Draco snarled under her breath at him.

"Did someone wake on on the grumpy side?" Strider teased her.

"How about I fry your ass human, now get out and let me sleep!" Draco shouted in Smaug's voice as her eyes flashed brightly in rage. Hearing smaug's voice escape the child caused the elf that was sitting beside her bed to suddenly fall off his chair as he stared in alarm, horror and in disbelief at her. Strider however only laughed as he brushed off her threat like it was joke. If only he knew, just how serious she was being, at that very moment.

"Very funny, i would like to see you try." Strider laughed as the elf stood up swiftly to interfere.

Draco had snarled deeply in a inhuman like tone as her eyes appeared to be glowing inhumanly in a deadly warning. "Strider, i swear you will not like me when i get pissed...and your stepping on my very last nerve." She hissed as the end part of her sentence became more like Smaug's voice.

The elf in the room suddenly cleared his voice as he stood up swiftly and yet elgantly. "I do not believe it is wise to keep antagonizing her like this, strider...She is still recovering so i suggest we should go and see how the hobbits are doing. For now let's just let her rest for awhile." The elf said in a very nervous tone as he suddenly grabbed strider's arm almost forcing him out of the room, so the child could calm down and slip back in to the realm of dreams.

Draco watched with narrowed eyes as the elf practically dragged Strider out of the room as he protested loudly. She had a feeling someone was going to be bitten soon by her or at least fried. With a yawn, she snuggled further down into the covers to sleep. Deep fried humans and elves sounded pretty good to her and to the voice inside her head agreed as he mentioned how delicious they were with roasted peppers in a rich butter sauce.

Once outside strider looked at Glorfindel who was still rather pale from hearing Smaug's voice. "You shouldn't tease her like that...i believe she was being very serious about setting you on fire...she is the Dovahkin after all."

"She's the what?! I thought the dovahkin was just a story of old..." Stridder said with wide eyes with disbelief.

"Let us visit the hobbits before we seek out Gandalf so he can exsplain things to you about that girl...by the way incase you have not yet noticed but she has smaug's soul resting deep within her very being. This makes her dangerous and very unprodictable so use caution as to what you say or do."

"Say what?!" Strider almost screamed in disbelief.

"It's a long story...my friend." Glorfindel said as they walked. A pair of yellow snake likes narrowed from the shadows as a wicked grin of pure evil appeared on a being's angelic looking face.

"Dovahkin, eh? Well things just got interesting...seems i will have to change my plans just a tiny bit...but soon...when the time is right...i will make all middle Earth tremble in fear..." The being in the shadows muttered under his breath before walking away as he stayed to the shadows to avoid being detected. However one elf had noticed him and before the elf had a chance to run for help, the being in the shadows unshealthed his dagger and quickly slit the elf's throat killing the elf quickly. "Elves...are way too happy...they make me sick...why father ever choose one to be my mother...i'll never know." The being hissed as he walked away leaving a dead body behind with a dagger made and forged by orcs in the dead elf's head.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Draco's head images of a black arrow, a town or a city floating on a lake, dark merky waters as something with glowing yellow snake like eyes stared back at her within the dark merky water with errie echos of dark laughter before the scene changes as she saw treasure as far as the eyes could see seconds before what looked like a man in black hooded robes sitting on his knees chanting something before his head turns to face her. He offers a small smile even though he reminds her a lot of one of the greybeards from the elder scrolls skyrim. His icy blue eyes were locked on her.

The being stares at her before he smiles at her in a warm friendly way. "We will be meeting each other sometime soon...and when we do...i will exsplain everything to you...dovahkiin. Until that time...you must find a balance inside yourself and accept what you truely are besides being a Dragonborn for your soul is only a tiny part of another's soul. Find that balance, restore what was lost to the king under the mountain and-"

"Wake up!"

Draco's eyes snapped open as she bolted upwards breathing hard as she scared someone in process. She wasn't sure what the old man was trying to tell her when someone had rudely shaken her awake. She turned her head to see one of the hobbits, Peppin. "You!" She hissed in rage. Number of ways to murder someone raced through her mind and of ways to hide it get rid of a body.

"Hey you been sleeping long enough...time for lunch, girly." He said making her shake in rage as her eyes glowed inhumanly. She let out a loud inhuman snarl of rage making the hobbit turn to face her as all color left his face as the ghostly image of smaug's face over lapped Draco's face.

"Time to die, hobbit." She hissed in Smaug's voice as her body shook in rage.

The sound of a high pitch scream of pure fear was heard making everyone jump as a fast moving hobbit was seen running for his life with a very pissed off human child right on his heels screaming death threats after him with a very deranged look on her face that promised a very slow agonizing death of unimaginable pain.

Draco hissed in rage as she was suddenly snagged around the waist by Strider when she had lunged for Peppin in a helicopter sort of way. "Let me kill him! Strider, if you do not unhand me this minute, i swear i will make sure you can never reproduce!! Damn it human, let me go, before i roast your ass or before i leave one hell of nasty bite mark on your arm!!" She screamed in rage as she tried breaking free from strider who shook his head as he carried her away.

A few elves shuddered in fear on how any child could look so dangerous and blood thirsty. Elrond who had herd the commotion came to investigate as he watched the events unfold. He gave a weary sigh and shook his head, smaug's influence on a dragonborn worried him deeply especially on someone so young who clearly fallen so far down the path of darkness.

He almost feared they wont be able to help her back towards the light. He could also sense there was something more that Gandolf was not saying or willing to talk about. It wasn't like the child and Smaug shared the very same soul or were once the very same being, right? Shaking his head of such thoughts he headed back to his chambers for now.

Meanwhile Gandolf smoked his pipe as he stared up at the sky despite hearing Draco's death threats that were now aimed at Strider in the hallway followed by a muffled warning on how she would bite him.

The girl troubled him, such ancient magic hadn't been seen, felt or used for centuries and yet...something had awakened or used such magic to deage a woman from another dimension or time as it brought her to middle earth without warning. Besides the fact of Smaug's soul latching itself onto the girl's very life force, was a mystery on it's own.

Everything was oddly quiet for a moment, making Gandolf wonder if he should check on the trouble making hobbit as well as on Strider seconds before the silence was suddenly shattered by the sound of Strider screaming in pain was heard.

"I can't believe you actually bit me!"

"I warned you i would bite, if you didn't unhand me!" Draco snapped.

"Uh...mr. Strider...sir, your arm's bleeding, badly." Peppin said nervously before strider cursed under his breath loudly.

"Perhaps the young one would like something to eat?" A elven guard who witnessed everything suddenly suggested.

"You bit me, because you were hungry?" Strider asked.

"No. I bit your arm because i could and the fact you refused to release me when i had asked you to. Lastly i did warned you. Not my fault you refused not to take me seriously!" Draco spat in irritation.

"Food sounds great. Let's go before the viper decides to eat anyone." Peppin said in delight.

"What did you call me!" Draco shouted.

"This is going to be a very interesting journey...indeed. Now we just need Frodo to make a full recovery and the rest of the council to arrive." Gandolf chuckled softly as he went back to smoking his pipe. He tried to keep his thoughts nutrual but in all honesty he began to grow concern. This would not be an easy journey to make, many obsticles as well as hidden dangers will be waiting for them, possibly even death, however they have to suceed in this quest or else all of middle Earth would be doomed.

"Perhaps...a Basilisk wouldn't be a bad idea after all, if things get out of hand...just need to think of a way to blind such a serpant, if we must make and take such a drastic decision..." Gandolf muttered under his breath just as Peppin's scream of fear and pain was heard besides the sound of Strider yelling Draco's name was heard besides the loud inhuman growl of rage.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
